


The Forces

by velvetpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, War, chanyeol is soft for thunder boy, kingdom au, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetpeach/pseuds/velvetpeach
Summary: Those with the thundering veins were banned from touching those with the fire vein— their powers could be lifted instantly and transferred to the rival kingdom's soldiers. but for Chanyeol, a thunder boy named Jongdae would end up making him break some rules.





	1. THE REALM.

**Author's Note:**

> Tentative title is 'The Forces' but I feel like I'll be changing this soon. I thought of this a few nights ago and it was challenging to think of my own system for kingdoms, but I hope you enjoy reading this. The five kingdoms would be:  
> Fire (or Inferno), Water, Air, Earth, Healing.
> 
> Chanyeol is part of Inferno.  
> Jongdae is part of Thunder. Thunder is not an official kingdom, rather somewhat like recognized citizens of a new order due to the uprising, thus they are no longer affiliated to Inferno.
> 
> Light is part of Inferno but they don't take part in their battles. Baekhyun is the member of Light in the Council of Nine.
> 
> Minseok and Junmyeon are in water (all abilities related to the cold and water)
> 
> Jongin is in Air (teleportation) answer Sehun is as well (Wind)
> 
> Kyungsoo is in Earth (force)
> 
> Yixing is in Healing (the most neutral kingdom) and he is the member of Healing in the Council of Nine.

It's been like this for years. The different kingdoms representing their powers could never allow their soldiers, their people, to make contact with anyone from the rival kingdoms, except those movements considered honorable contact such as dying in battle.

Ever since the healing kingdom had declared their neutrality in the Great War two decades ago, it didn't take long for the general of the thunder class of the fire kingdom to start an uprising against the corrupt and prideful rulers of the fire kingdom who'd initiated some kind of discrimination against those born of thunder. The General knew it was because those with the thunder had the innate, hidden capability to be even stronger than fire, and their flame was too bright and arrogant to attempt to steal that power.

Touching someone with your bare hands for longer than your god would allow, could result in painful untimely deaths. The fire god's wrath was notoriously the worst, always forsaking poor lovers from different kingdoms to end bitterly when he didn't deem them worthy of love or if the fire-born fellow dishonored his name. It made it difficult for inter-power lovers from the fire kingdom and another to be together, despite the council's agreement to let three couples flee together in the unmarked forest every two seasons— a cruel number, but better a cruel chance be reckoned than a cruel fate.

The Great War consisted of using different weapons— even mental power, scythes with thunderbolts or meteoroids incased within the jewel-encrusted center to harness whatever power their god would allow them to wield in battle. no one ever died when touched during battle, only drained of their power, and left to die if it was severe.

For the special few who chose to rise up against the ranks because of their own feelings, would end up powerless in the abandoned forest area, the unclaimed land the five kingdoms provided to those who couldn't commit to war. 

The catch though, is they would only be allowed to live peacefully if proven innocent in their road to being with their chosen one from the rival camp, would give them access to the forest and live with their lover.

But if the trials would prove that the accused tried to manipulate the other by crafting artificial love, they would be executed, and their lover— forced to watch the traitor perish, while given an option to rise up in the military hierarchy in their own legion.

Most residual people left behind ended up living and wallowing in sadness, some even choosing to end their lives as the despair left them isolated permanently.

For the few brave men though, they were willing to pursue their lovers from the other camps against all odds.


	2. ONE.

Inferno had always intimidated the other four kingdoms. It seemed natural to everyone born of the Earth, Air, Healing, and Water veins to avoid any contact with the fireborn at all costs. Their legion was arguably the most powerful from all its deception against the fragile kingdoms, which in turn quickly garnered its strength in securing the most members in the Council of Nine by having three representatives with scarlet hair always headstrong during assemblies.

The son of this generation's council member, Park Chanyeol, was known to be an honorable and young lad— he was one of the rising commanders of their troop and spent all his life training to fight all of the opposing troops of the other kingdoms. His hair was dyed a bright red— a fiery crimson, the symbol of the flame given to the most successful of their children who'd been glorious in battle. Every child entering the system looked up to him when they saw him on the other side of the training field with the eligible soldiers, commanding them, the sunlight always making his hair shine like the flames perfectly, making them envious as they wanted to burn as bright as him in battle.

The generation was to end soon and new Council members would have to be appointed. Or some could forcefully take their place. Everyone knew Chanyeol would end up in the council eventually due to his ability.

The Fire kingdom had several classes under it. The Light class consisted only of mostly peaceful middle-class men and nobles who'd arranged to never participate in the Wars, as their abilities were used for greater causes as opposed to warfare. The Light class tried to convince the Fire rulers to change their ways and seek the truth, but the pride of Fire would never waver.

The class of Thunder, on the other hand was arguably powerful, and was not a class officially separated from Fire until the last decade, when the Thunderborn led an uprising against Fire when the latter began to discriminate those with the thunder vein, despite belonging to Inferno as well. The Thunder camp didn't linger too far away from the premises of the Fire community— and sometimes when Chanyeol hid in the caves in his free time or in the trees to spy on the thunder soldiers busy training, he'd see them touching each other— Thunder's touch was built on friendship and brotherhood, it seemed, and not like fire's inclination towards being superior, without relationships being necessary.

The single red-eyed boy couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to take someone else's power, wonder what new feats of strength he could get, like a predator carefully selecting his prey based on what he wanted to get from them. He'd been taught to be vicious all his life but a small vein in his heart wondered why all this violence was so necessary, always wondered why he couldn't just live in peace and be with whoever he wanted to be with.

—---------

There would be a briefing for the next attack on Thunder— in on the fourth full moon in the next three months, they were told. The only real severe war now seemed to only be between Thunder and Fire, a fight for the justice against all Thunderborn martyred by the Fireborn in fear of their power, and the other kingdoms' platoon leaders seemed to have matured at some point, no longer wanting to take each other's land as badly as before in agreement to maximize their own resources, except a few petty and greedy noblemen. They all knew of the Fire's injustice though, and all showed disdain towards that.

Chanyeol never went to a briefing again after he felt the first tremors of his heart when he was only 19 at a briefing, he was so incredibly young, when he spotted the Air Commander's son, only slightly younger than him who caught his eye immediately. His name was Sehun and he was beautiful. Their fathers, council members,  
were discussing peace talks and the thunder uprising, and Chanyeol felt his heart swell for the first time.

It did not end well as the Fire Commander noticed this through the briefings and immediately questioned Chanyeol the moment he saw the boy take Sehun into his chambers to talk. The Commander seized him and brought him to the isolation chamber.

Chanyeol begged, and thank the Firelord, the Commander did Sehun no harm and did not alert their fathers. Instead, Chanyeol received fourteen lashes. Two small ones badly scarring his right thigh.

He was forbidden to talk to Sehun for eternity, but the night Sehun was to embark on the ship back to his kingdom, Chanyeol managed to put a wax-sealed letter in Sehun's trunk, thanking him for the happiness and explaining his anguish, and most importantly, asking him to never send a letter back and to forget everything.

Sehun didn't reply and the woes of his heart eventually diminished as the days, weeks, months, and years passed.

Sehun had made him feel love the first time. Chanyeol felt the consequences of love once, and felt so devastated he thought he would end it all, the lashes he'd see every morning reminding him of his near betrayal to his god.

—---------

Chanyeol was 26 now and forgot about romantic feelings entirely. He'd spent the years focusing on being the best commander by releasing all his anger onto training. This year, he was promoted as one of the Commanders of Fire, an achievement he thanked his god for endlessly.

As thankful as he was though for his Commander's mercy, briefings scarred him forever as the memory of Sehun never really fully faded and being the Commander in charge of strategic planning, he found there was no need to be there the entire time when the others could simply answer the children's questions with the same expected answers they were all expected to know.

Chanyeol skipped the briefing today for the next attack like he always did, and made his way to the tall oak tree near the thunder camp. He found it hilarious how they never found him. His hair served as a red light warning sign and still no one ever spotted him. He was dressed in his training clothes, black leather pants and black long sleeves. Once he was perched on the tree, concealing himself from the thunder's eyes properly, he couldn't help but stare in confusion as he saw only one man on their training field by the oak instead of the usual number of men amounting to perhaps a hundred or less.

Chanyeol's memory was better than most people, and he could've sworn he never saw this man. 

The blonde man's limbs were lithe, waist obviously tiny from the way the linen clung onto it, and the sun was glowing on him finely— Chanyeol could tell he was golden and well-sculpted. He was practicing with the bolt, most thunders would call it. he knew about the terminology of the Thunders, it was practically his bedtime story from his father every night, who warned him to not associate with the Thunderborn. Chanyeol smirked, impressed at the agile wielder who was yelling the war cries while hitting each joint of the target from different directions, jumping and turning with impressive footwork, enticing Chanyeol like he was dancing. He knew only the most skilled of the thunders could acquire the bolt, its mechanism so complex he still couldn't fully comprehend.

Craning his neck down for a closer look, he saw that the man's platinum blond had two soft curls leaving the space in the middle for his bare forehead, and now that he saw him closer he could tell the man's face was godly— he was indeed gifted with a fit body, bright round eyes with long fluttering eyelashes, cheekbones so high it seemed like the sunlight bounced off of them, and a full bottom lip, his pink lips curved at a beautiful point when pressed together.

Chanyeol never thought a son of Thunder could look this ethereal. It seemed their god favored this man more than he did the others. Chanyeol was literally speechless as he continued to watch the man test his limits, with his high nose reflecting the sunbeams as his sweat glimmered under the sun as he unlaced the top part of his white loose tunic, the kind a peasant would wear, which ended up exposing his collarbones and a bit of his chest.

Chanyeol gulped at the sight of the boy's pale skin, surprised. He heard an oak twig snap slowly and lost his balance slowly, trying to hold onto nothing. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a loud thud after falling from high ground. His heart was thumping so fast because he was done for if anyone from Thunder caught him.

His thigh hurt a bit from the hazardous landing, the scar from the lashes being the first thing which came to his mind in anxious worrying, but he knew he had to run now in case someone had already him. 

But it was too late. The quick pitter-patter of leaves being crushed went into crescendo when he looked up after wiping his face with a scowl.

The blond boy looked at him in the eye, exasperated. As soon as the thunder boy saw his flame-red hair, his eyes widened and his mouth went agape, his jaw easily dropping, and his stance cowering.

Chanyeol was done for. He had no idea what the boy would do to him, if he was just playing around during training and was even more powerful than that, or if they had some sort of dungeon in thunder for trespassers, or if he would simply execute him thinking he was a spy. Ergo, he would be a spy in anyone's eyes. His hair was red in the land of gold.

"F-fi.... fi—" the blond boy stuttered trying to regain his composure. The boy approached the taller one, panting, his slender but well-built body started to shudder at the sight of the taller man's red hair perfectly contrasting his pale skin who only looked back shocked, crawling backwards supported by his elbows— shocked that someone had finally found him, his heart soaring faster and faster, sparking like voltage.

The blond boy was really panicking, seemingly at war with himself figuring out what to do.

"Ch—Cha... it's you... the new fire commander, why are—" The golden boy blinks at the surreal sight before his eyes.

"It's a long story, but really, i didn't mean any harm." Chanyeol huffs out honestly and smiles the smile he knows everyone seems to adore and can't resist. It's the only thing he can rely on right now besides his pride and his other leg.

The blond boy reaches from behind to grab the bolt and swings it around threateningly.

"Pretty boy, please don't do that to me. I really mean no harm. Fire isn't as fascinating as you thunders think. Thunder's stolen my interest." The boy looked flushed, sun-kissed, and simply sighs at his remark. Chanyeol sits properly to his advantage and smirks as soon as the boy lowers his hold on the bolt. 

"Stolen your interest to steal from my class again? Get back to your troops. Spying on one soldier will not help you in the War." The thunder boy snarls back, and Chanyeol swears he hears a thunderclap roar.

"You're wrong. A pretty boy stole my interest. And perhaps I shall steal his thunder heart." Chanyeol can only press his lips together, sticking his tongue out to lick at his bottom lip, amused at the sight of the frustrated boy.

Pretty boy, truly. This boy was even more gorgeous up close, Chanyeol thought.

"Spy! did you know I could've injured you gravely by now? You..." he paused and looked down. "You have a cut on your thigh." He gestured at it and immediately cut off a part of his sleeve with his bare hands with ease.

"What are you doing? Weren't you just about to kill me?" Chanyeol is surprised by his sudden change of heart. 

"You could've killed me too, am I wrong?" Blond boy was completely right.

Chanyeol stays silent and allows the boy to help him— an enemy. He was more afraid of how the boy would probably see the scar from the lashes than the actual injury he'd sustained right now, which was more painful than he thought it'd be.

His hands were definitely smaller than Chanyeol's, and his nimble fingers quickly wrapped and tied it around Chanyeol's thigh with an intricate lattice knot made in a few seconds, making sure not to make contact with their skin. It seems he did it as quickly as he could in case Chanyeol would try to do anything.

"Thank you, pretty boy." He groans in pain and clutches his thigh as he puts his hand on the bark to get up. Thank the Firelord his mouth saved him.

"You can never come here again." The boy is still flustered but manages to get up as well and distances himself from Chanyeol, bolt in hand.

"At least let me know your name too, thunder boy." Chanyeol leans against the oak, smiling wickedly once more.

"You will never learn my name. and you must learn to forget this place. I will alert my commanders of you if you come here again. Or kill you myself." He is stern and Chanyeol doesn't know why he feels encouraged instead of afraid.

"Then tell me your name and I will never return." Chanyeol is still on the ground, writhing, but somehow manages to show a defiant and arrogant smirk despite being in danger and seriously pissing off a potentially powerful thunder wielder. 

"Jongdae." he grits his teeth looking up at chanyeol and sprints away, bolt swaying as he spins it in his hand, yelling furiously as he plunges it deep into the strawman target when he returned to the training ground.

Chanyeol immediately runs back to the fire camp, limping a bit, but doesn't hesitate to look back at the blond boy— Jongdae leaving.

He's running back and a million things are running through his head: how will he explain his injury, how will he hide his injury, what will his excuse for missing this briefing be, and even more mind boggling thoughts.

But one thing is certain for him as he heads back to his quarters safely, chest heaving while he caresses the white lattice knot on his thigh, expertly weaved with a thunderbolt in the center.

He'll definitely be back to see Jongdae again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hair Jongdae has in this fic is his kokobop era hair, blondae was a blessing. Monster!Chanyeol's red hair was amazing too, so that's how his looks like here. More about Sehun soon.


	3. TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update oof but don't worry I'm the process of editing the next chapters so reading won't be hindered

Jongdae channeled all his frustration in his bolt, and repeatedly slashed at the strawman target which was left behind looking like grains of sand.

He couldn't believe he just let a Fireborn go like that after trespassing Thunderhelm's training grounds— he let one of their Commanders go so easily, and even treated his wounds. He felt like such a coward being swayed by an enemy. Swayed by a Commander he'd be equal to soon.

He felt conflicted, and now pissed off after remembering how his cheeks turned a bright red when the Commander had the audacity to tease him, calling him a pretty boy, which drove him mad.

He was already thinking of what to do to Chanyeol when he returned, if he did. But he should not want the Commander to return, ever.

Jongdae thought of the Commander to be a fool, spying on him training alone and albeit falling so quickly to the ground, using his charms to escape the thundervein's wrath. News of Inferno was known to everyone in Thunderhelm, it was always shared in cursory hushes at the freemarket. The common folk spoke of Chanyeol like a monster, emotionless, and killing for pleasure. Jongdae feared Chanyeol the moment he saw him, believing he'd be there to surge off of his power, but all the tales describing his feats of victory and viciousness were proven wrong to instead reveal an arrogant man residing in a different court who needed his wounds to be tended to by someone as foolish as him, who ended up being Jongdae.

He wondered how long Chanyeol had been spying on him, creeping up on him— his silhouette blending in with the shadows and trees, and if he'd been there more than once. Jongdae remembered Chanyeol had been declared Sixth Commander for the latter half of the last year, his validity enabling him to hold position till the next generation as well, and he would not pose as less of a threat anytime soon.

Jongdae's blood boiled at the memory of how the fiery-haired boy's grin made him feel something which wasn't fury, it was a heated feeling deep in the heart which he despised, an unknown feeling he couldn't name. 

Endearment? No. But it was definitely something that had caught his attention and made his heart beat faster than it usually did. The feeling was something Jongdae questioned and had to identify himself soon enough. Perhaps he was really being the greater fool for betraying his moral code in cowardice and not seizing the Commander at once, Jongdae thought.

The Commander had the nerve to turn back at Jongdae before leaving, and the fact that Jongdae couldn't help but look as well kept him up the entire night, thinking about his first reaction with a firevein in his entire life, tossing and turning at the sight of his tunic with a torn sleeve.

The missing part he remembered, was ripped off to tend to the Fire Commander's wounds. 

He had tended to a Commander's wounds, and had subconsciously woven a thunderbolt into the bandage's center, like everyone was taught in Thunderhelm— it was a routine he'd performed so often from multiple injuries sustained while training, he didn't realize his fingers had already been accustomed to weaving the bolt in seconds.

He put a thundervein's symbol on a firevein, and one of the most powerful fireveins at that.

Jongdae ends training early today, far too mad to think straight and storms off to his bunker in frustration, hoping the Commander discarded the bandage immediately and didn't notice the weaving.

—-----------

Chanyeol passed the extensively long trail under the shade of the trees and entered the Inferno camp, unseen by anyone as he passed the secret entryway, when the sky transitioned from blood orange to a deep purple. 

He rested in his bunker for a while, skipping dinner and waiting for his own portions to be delivered at his door, and tended to his wound. He looked at his thigh, and the wound was cradled by a bandage, an improvised one made from— rather, yanked out of Jongdae's clothing. Chanyeol was left doe-eyed when he realized he was staring at a bandage with a small thunderbolt woven in its center. He wondered why the thunder boy was foolish enough to leave his vein's symbol on another vein, beguiled by the action.

Below the bandage, the pain of the cut didn't cease despite clenching his fist, so he decided to make his way to the healer.

The tall boy snuck out of his quarters late at night, slightly limping as the chilly wind blew against his face, to visit Yixing.

Yixing was the representative of the Healing kingdom in the Council of Nine. He was not much older than Chanyeol but due to the unexpected death of this generation's healer in the Council of Nine, he'd been appointed to take the deceased's place because of his countless merits, ability to heal like no other, and honorable deeds.

Yixing was a knowledgeable and fair man who stayed in the different kingdoms from time to time, to teach the healers manual work— herbal medicine, brews, and how to craft potions and antidotes for every disease.

He was assigned to stay in Inferno's courts for two years, and had a year more to remain in it.

His office was in the east wing of the west tower, near Chanyeol's quarters. Chanyeol knew he was welcome to enter when he saw the lavender stained glass with moonlight shining through being reflected on the healer's door.

Thankfully, Yixing was awake as Chanyeol had hoped and the healer did not take a second glance at Chanyeol to fix up the Commander's leg. He smiles at Chanyeol gently and turns his back on him, selecting several different coloured vials from his cabinets, liquids of different densities with some having sediments, leaves, powders, and preserved produce. Yixing's eyes are drawn to Chanyeol's bandage once he crouches down, and peels it off slowly, inspecting the wound. The tension builds up and creates a deafening silence as both men only have one thing on their mind. There was a bandage with a thunderbolt weaving on Chanyeol's leg, and the Commander distracts himself by staring at Yixing's small apothecary helplessly and remembering the searing pain of the cut.

He ignored the two prominent scars from his lashing two years ago when Yixing turned around to prepare his concoction with a spell in a foreign tongue. Chanyeol doesn't know if it Elvish or healer's tongue because the man was uttering the words far too fast the Commander couldn't comprehend the syllables being spoken.

"Training." Chanyeol lies before Yixing asks anything but he knows the healer can see through his facade. 

Chanyeol knows Yixing is staring at his thigh, he feels him looking at it in such a focused manner it's as if he could burn a hole into Chanyeol's skin. He knows Yixing is a good man, but Chanyeol was too foolish to remove the bandage fixed up by the thunder boy.

Yixing hums and Chanyeol gulps down as the healervein places the bandage on the bench next to the Commander, and adds a few topical leaves and powders to the wound, causing the taller man to groan in pain, clutching the marble seat he occupied.

"I am not going to ask how or where you acquired that improvised bandage, Commander. Or who weaved it." His voice is stern, as his palm radiates heat onto the Commander's thigh with a final chant. A Master Healer like Yixing could touch other veins only when healing. His vein's purpose was to cure.

"You need not know, Council Healer." Chanyeol looks into Yixing's eyes with his raven-coloured eye and his fiery one, tugging the corners of his lips up into a smile gratefully for the healer's work and tucks the bandage into his pocket.

"Next time, make sure only people like me see visible evidence of you loitering in other kingdoms." The healer almost laughs as he dismisses the younger loosely, free of interrogation.

Chanyeol doesn't forget to pray to his Firelord for making an honorable man a council member, and for giving him a friend as powerful as Yixing to trust when he tucks himself to sleep, tossing and turning when he touches the bandage and feels the gentleness of the thunder weaving when his fingers graze it.

—----------

The week follows as it normally would for Chanyeol. He would check the inventory for weapons and necessities for the soldiers, report any activities which occurred during the week at the Commanders' assembly, trained himself and his troop strenuously, and discussed Inferno's plans with his father, team leaders, and generals.

Chanyeol's only getting better and better, and more fierce as the sun rises and sets each day. He truly felt stronger and his body made it evident, firm and developed despite how he seemed to be lanky when adorned in dark colours as all Commanders in Inferno were. He never personally trained the firechildren or soldiers nowadays, recently he'd only be there as a figure to be observing them or supervising them most of the time due to the children and soldiers being raised strictly, and having fully capable platoon leaders, as well as representatives for each unit in the troop, following every set schedule orderly— like a routine.

He couldn't stop thinking about Jongdae the entire week or staring at thunderwoven bandage at that. Firelord bless Yixing, his cut healed immediately and sealed up like it was never there but Chanyeol was already thinking of returning to the thunder boy, he was there last week at the same time today, and today was a day of rest for the troop as they celebrated the 17th day of the month for worship to the Firelord, and were to light a great fire to glorify him for victory and bountiful harvest.

The Sixth Commander excused himself for the day and would miss the feast by the large bonfire in the kingdom's plaza.

It was almost the end of daybreak and he'd changed to his usual attire, still unbothered to conceal his hair or appearance. He was sported in black from top to bottom, clad in top laced-up at the top half which was folded until his elbows, exposing his pale skin, veins glowing with an unnoticeable red— energy from fire flowing through. He skillfully made his way, hiding behind the kingdom walls and pillars to go to the trail. He hid under the shade of the mangroves, and ferns, and managed to follow the path he paved months ago to the oak tree. Something about secretly visiting thundergrounds made his heart race. It was like the first time he'd gone out to play around and ended up finding thunderground.

The sky was golden and he'd managed to make his way to the oak, and smirked at the sight of Jongdae wielding alone under the sun once again, but the Commander simply hid behind the large tree instead of climbing it this time.

Jongdae looked phenomenal still, wearing an outfit similar to what he'd worn last week, but instead of looking charismatic, he had a wicked grin on his face. He was alone yet again but was practicing his footwork today with varying kinds of equipment, jumping over different heights of stacked wood as a fox would, skidding cleverly under the horizontal poles. He completes the routine with an impressive backflip to rise up from the mat and turns around to the entrance of the trainees.

"How long have you been watching me?" Thunder boy booms out rather arrogantly to a far distance at a man with perfectly tanned skin, and a gorgeously sculpted body. Chanyeol almost shivers at the words when he thinks Jongdae's caught him in the act again.

"I just wanted to visit my best friend." The man steps out of the shadows and shines into the light, revealing his bronzed skin and plump lips. Chanyeol basks at the sight in confusion. The man's hair is jet black and he's clad in dark grey clothes, muscles shown gloriously in the perfect fit. The emblem of his vesture is a clear rock, etched into the center of his chest. 

This man isn't Thunderborn. Why is he with Jongdae out in the open, and why can no one hear them, or does no one pay attention or give a damn at all? The man was undoubtedly a son of the Earth, but even though the other kingdoms declared neutrality this was surely a strange sight. The thundervein walks closer to a tree near the oak and the earthvein disappears for a second, and flashes in front of Jongdae with a spin, as graceful as a pirouette.

Chanyeol knew what power this man yielded. It was teleportation. He'd never seen a being do it right before his eyes and he felt spellbound.

Chanyeol's heart started beating erratically against his ribcage. He was merely a tree away from Jongdae and the man who'd just teleported in a flash, barely two meters keeping them apart, and he was so foolish he did it again. He managed to put himself in another risky situation— all because he wanted to lay his eyes upon the thundervein.

Chanyeol couldn't move at all, or breathe louder. He couldn't risk snapping a twig or stepping on a crunchy leaf, so he clung onto the tree, concealing himself for dear life and listened to the conversation of the two different-veined men near him, hoping not to alert them.

"I haven't seen you in ages but your wielding has gotten much sharper, as expected of you... I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to visit much. I skipped the banquet for you today, though." The taller man praised Jongdae and leaned in closer to him, panting from the exhausting training and pressed his plump lips together to form a beautiful smile. Their shoulders were touching and they were on the ground, as the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

They were touching. Two different veined beings and Chanyeol was afraid for what could happen next, but for some odd reason, both men seemed highly unfazed.

Was Jongdae a secondskin? Were secondskins real like Yixing had claimed, or were they purely myth? Chanyeol noted in his head that he'd have to visit the library to find texts about them if they truly did exist.

"Thanks, Jongin. I missed you." The thunder boy pulls the earthvein— who was named Jongin apparently, into a tight embrace and rests his head on his chest for a moment longer than most friends would.

"I missed you too, hyung."

"Forget formalities. I've told you for years to stop calling me hyung." Jongdae tilts the earthvein's head down playfully and affectionately ruffles his hair and Chanyeol sneers at the sight.

Chanyeol felt strange— almost like he was defeated in battle seeing a stranger he'd only met once and annoyed beyond compare in the arms of another man.

The conversation ensues in muffled murmurs Chanyeol couldn't decipher until Jongdae couldn't reply at one point, the boy's deep tone becoming absent in the wash of melody in their conversation. 

Chanyeol peers over for a second in the silence, and the two men remain in each other's arms for a passing moment, simply breathing the clean, fresh air, but Jongdae suddenly breaks away from the embrace.

"I... Joohyun must be waiting for you, it's almost dawn." He whispers and stands up, brushing leaves off of his legs and helps Jongin up.

"She probably is." The taller man says with somber and looks down at the ground. Jongdae simply stares at the earthvein as Jongin bids him farewell, and promises Jongdae of his near return, running his palms along the older's arms.

"You don't have to, soon. Just let me know you're alright, my friend. That's all that matters." Jongdae gulps down hard when he says friend. That, Chanyeol could see clearly despite his limited view.

"Let me know if they declare you Commander. Rather, let me know when they do. I want to see them hail you as one. I know I will, soon, hyu—Jongdae." Jongdae? Thunder commander? The thought didn't surprise Chanyeol as the man seemed worthy but he wondered why the possible commander really didn't obliterate him to pieces the moment he caught him on thunderground.

Jongin disappears with a flash and Jongdae sighs, walking to the oak tree and leans against the side Chanyeol isn't on, oblivious to the firevein's presence. Chanyeol can feel his heartbeat double and triple in speed as he doesn't know whether to reveal himself or try to escape.

He really does want to talk to Jongdae and see where his intimidation leads again, but seeing the earthvein made him feel frazzled about the situation.

Jongdae curses under his breath as he sits on the ground and rests his head on the oak trunk. "Fuck... I missed you so much, Jongin." He whispers to the air like words he prayed would reach the younger man.

Chanyeol is bewildered and decided to waveringly turn a bit to sit beside Jongdae, who is surprised at the sight of the flame-haired boy once again.

"Cha—" Jongdae's eyes appear to be red. His face was stained with tears. He buries his face in his sleeve and palms his bolt, glowing warmly, now conveniently folded like a three-part baton, heat still being emitted from it.

"Jongdae." Chanyeol's deep voice calls out to him, and stares into Jongdae's eyes maliciously. The blond haired man helplessly stares back, enthralled by the boy's eye as red as his hair.

"Thunderlord, help me." Jongdae sighed and looked like he was about to get up and beat Chanyeol with his death glare, but the thundervein seemingly ignored the Sixth Commander of the most powerful army out there.

A luminous thunderclap sends into the dark purple-hued sky. Jongdae spins around and pulls his bolt out, holding it warningly to Chanyeol's face and the glint in his eyes are asking Chanyeol to declare his death wish. The flame-haired boy doesn't hesitate to generate his flame from his fingers, but he would need his scythe as his pride dictated it fair to go up against the bolt. The flame flickers and quickly increases in size— it is hot but the blaze clearly does not affect the thunder wielder despite its fearsome appearance growing strongly.

"You... What the hell are you doing here again? I gave you my name and you said you would never return!" The thunder boy looks genuinely mad and his brows are furrowed. He spins his bolt intricately like a baton.

Chanyeol laughs in his face, yet again, and looks down at him from his high height. He motions himself snapping a rod which was obviously to be interpreted as Jongdae's bolt, which only stirred the blond boy to be more angry.

Chanyeol annoys Jongdae by evading all his strikes, making his flame disappear, running away causing a chase to begin, and Chanyeol leads him to the trail hidden by the trees he'd marked. Jongdae follows in pursuit, pushing the leaves and branches away with his bolt.

"Men lie, Jongdae." The Commander stops in the middle of the trail's ground, his voice bellowing in the forest. They are considerably far away from thunderground, far off into the brink of oaks and mangroves, the isolated area between thunder and fireground, the trail unknown to everyone except Chanyeol. He wonders if his jesting will get on Jongdae's nerves this time.

"Agh, coward! You came all the way here to accost me and stalk me in my embarrassment! Fight me properly!" Jongdae shouts with all his might when he is in unfamiliar and unmarked territory, violently wiping his tears off of his face.

"We fight without weapons." Chanyeol folds his arms and pants heavily. They knew how this would end— in stupidity and simply testing each other's ability to evade contact from the other. Jongdae wants to play Chanyeol's version of a fair game and secures his bolt in its leather crossbody strap, before second-guessing and pulls it out again.

Jongdae wields the bolt violently and menacingly takes steps towards Chanyeol to taunt him, but the giant taunts back with words instead.

"So, why were you crying, pretty boy?" He grins and folds his arms.

"Fool! Why did you return?" Chanyeol hears Jongdae's muffled reply about men being able to freely cry.

"I felt like I won a war when a thundervein like you helped me." Chanyeol advances and attempts to kick Jongdae to knock him down.

"Forget that victory. A thundervein will never help you again." Jongdae pulls Chanyeol's clothed leg down, and the taller man lies on the bed of autumn.

Jongdae turns quick on his heels when he's pulled to the ground by the leather strap on his calve. 

"Agh, you... You are very much like a child." Jongdae scrambles to get up but feels like he is anchored down by an unseen force.

"Let me ask you a question like a child then." Jongdae nods, irritated, and sits up immediately when he turns and sees Chanyeol's face merely inches away from his own.

"What is the name of the man who teleported? Is he of earth flesh?"

"Y-you saw Jongin? He... He is of earthflesh, yes... But what do you make of it? False accusations? Or are you writing of the happenings in my life to use them against me?" He ducks when Chanyeol swings with his arm, who stood up clean after one attempt.

"Perhaps, pretty boy. Is he a friend?" Chanyeol corners him to a tree and there is no space for the blond boy to move.

"He is a friend." Jongdae grips the bolt and holds it like a shield, wielding with both hands. He and Chanyeol stop as the equal force between them prevents either from taking an advantageous move.

"You are an enemy. I've been taught and trained to hate you, your red hair, your emblem, your kingdom... I am warning you, do not come back." Jongdae flicks his wrist and his bolt is burning hot, dangerously close to the Commander's face.

"Why is that so?" The Commander snaps and with a spell in firetongue, a flame as tall as his palm is elicited.

"I will only defeat you next time and will make sure it is fatal." Jongdae manages to move to the center of the trail's grounds, waving his bolt to create a greater distance between them and notices in the far sight that it led back to fire's camp.

"You will not. I see through all your pointless tricks." Chanyeol laughs at Jongdae and circles around him until he manages to redirect Jongdae towards the tree again, the expression of the smaller man's face softens, like he means to say something brutally honest when he is nearly cornered.

"I... I felt something strange the first time I looked at you... I am not foolish so if you're looking for someone to trick and surge power from, look elsewhere." Jongdae paces backwards, until he hits the tree, lowering his bolt as he's unable to go elsewhere.

"Believe me, I'd want to surge power from someone not as feeble and puny as you are." Jongdae looks like he wants to jab Chanyeol in the nose, and the giant chuckles deeply.

"Hmm... You are the Sixth Commander are you not? You will die if they catch you... Consider yourself lucky because I haven't taken things in my own feeble, puny hands. You're a demon sent by my Thunderlord, a trial to make me stronger." The thunder boy quips at the end, and Chanyeol doesn't know if he's joking around or being serious.

"Quite a charming demon. And a famous one at that since you know which Commander I am." Chanyeol crouches down to look Jongdae in the eye and winks with his scarlet one. His hands are firmly planted on the tree to restrict the blond boy from moving anywhere on either side of his face.

Their faces are so close, Jongdae fears Chanyeol can hear his heartbeat and thoughts, but something he can definitely feel is Chanyeol's hot breath tickling his nose.

"You don't know how much power I can wield, thunder boy. Before you try and fail attacking me again, I shall ask one thing. Why is there nobody ever with you on your training grounds? It's left me curious." Jongdae lowers himself and runs back towards the oak tree and Chanyeol follows. They huff out the night air and are nearly back.

Jongdae pants heavily when he realizes an equally tired Chanyeol followed him back.

"This training ground is mine now at those hours everyday. I train for hours alone since I'm to be the next co—" Jongdae is shocked when he realizes he'd almost revealed the biggest plan of their troop, and is even more shocked when he figures out that Chanyeol could've possibly heard him and Jongin discussing the matter earlier.

"Jongdae? Where are you? Jong—" A deep voice bellows out from the helm of the thundercave near the oak tree.

"I'm on my way!" Jongdae yells back to the roaring voice searching for his presence, rolling his sleeves up as he takes a defensive stance against Chanyeol.

"I, ugh... Commander. I'm telling you for the second time, do not come back." Jongdae is wearily tired but still has the power to tug at the Commander's sleeve with a strong force and pushes it away, seemingly flinging the giant.

"I want to see you again." Chanyeol smirks at Jongdae's eyeroll. He's victorious, despite taking a few steps back from the shove. He successfully got on the thunder boy's nerves yet again and wanted to see how far he could go until he would actually hurt him with his wielding. He knew the boy was going easy on him as he readjusted his stance.

"I'm certain you don't want to or have to. Your heart must only enjoy the feeling of rebellion." Jongdae ruffles his light blond hair which still manages to look as perfect as him after the sparring. There is no sweat beading on his brow, and he looks better than he did earlier. It's probably a surge of confidence, or the Thunderlord just really adores him.

"No... I've found the trail to this place quite some time ago. I'm certain I find talking to you as a source of entertainment in some sort. I like getting on your nerves... I must see you again, pretty boy. This felt like a training session to me, except I got to piss off another vein." He arrogantly announces, and fixed the lacing of his shirt.

"You keep disturbing me... Pretty boy is not a name I want to be called. I will destroy the trail you created, and this is no training session for either of us. Forget about this place and train your troops properly." He groans and warns Chanyeol again.

"That's a pity, pretty boy. I've already memorized each step of the way." Chanyeol shoves Jongdae back and the smaller man falls to the floor and watches as the flame-haired boy leaves yet again. 

"Jongdae!" The thunderous voice echoes yet again, much louder this time, and Chanyeol bolts away at the sound of the nearing voice, looking back at Jongdae, doe-eyed before he takes off.

Jongdae retreats to the common area for training where it is desolate. He followed the way back from the trail when he realized that it was truly hidden, and that the Commander had probably spent a long time finding a connection from his Firehelm to thunderground. All the children must be fast asleep and he enters the gate, greeting their guards with the thunder salute. He feels worn out and makes his way to his bunker to retire to bed. His steps across the massive golden staircase are heavy from the tiring fight.

He's nearly on the floor of his bunker when he sweats in fear, clutching the strap of his bolt's casing. He feels the presence of another person lurking not far behind him and is running towards his room.

Suddenly, a cold hand clamps over his mouth in the dark night and before he can protest he is dragged down the stairs.

The sky is pitch black, save for some lights from the stars, and Jongdae is desperate to be freed from the man's grip but his training has drained him of all his energy.

The man drags him to an cobblestone alleyway by the collar of his shirt, near the trainee's dormitories and his fearsome face shines through the moonlight.

Jongdae is terrified beyond compare once he sees the physical confirmation of the face which matched the voice he feared. 

It is Yunho, former Thunder platoon leader, father of Taemin, who he'd wanted so badly to be the Sixth Commander.

There were no unkind beings in Thunderhelm, except for him. Even his son tried to protect Jongdae from his merciless acts no avail. The man found counterattacks against all of Jongdae's vulnerabilities and had been emotionally abusing and threatening him for nearly two months, an entire third of a season after the Lord Commander announced Jongdae the Sixth Commander-to be.

"P-please let me go, Sire." He wipes his bloody mouth to no avail.

"Pathetic scoundrel. I will have you killed and my son will take his rightful place as Commander then rule in the Council. Your wielding will never be enough for a Commander. Taemin deserves the bolt." The man is middle-aged but manages to toss Jongdae to the wall. His lip is definitely busted and he clutches his side. His ribs have taken a good hit.

Jongdae's conscience tells him to fight back, but he knows his Thunderlord would punish Yunho eventually.

The heel of his boots tap onto the stones reminding Jongdae of the chopping of knives. He tries to reel over to the dead end of the alley and hide himself in the dark of the night, but he is too hurt to do it and flails onto the wall.

Jongdae grips onto his crossbody strap for leverage and looks for his bolt.

Which is not in its casing.

A Commander's bolt has never been stolen before and Jongdae can only hope that only he could harness the power to wield it.

It is nowhere to be found, and Jongdae's heart starts beating thunderously. Yunho must have stolen his bolt. It would be impossible for him to drop it in the stairwell.

Shit. Did he take Jongdae's bolt? He'd have to report this to the Lord Commander which would only heighten the chances of the former platoon leader killing him. Jongdae never thought he could be abused by anyone in Thunderhelm due to every thundervein's pure heart, but Yunho made him wonder if the Thunderlord had punished some veins to be complete lunatics.

Jongdae is thirsty and wants to cry for help but is alone, and his throat cannot make a single noise from the exhaustion. He spends the night isolated in the dark, voice so broken no one could hear his derailed whims for help.

He is too pained to return to the common ground he can only drift off to sleep in pain.

—---------

Daybreak wakes and Jongdae finds himself in the alleyway, his bottom lip bleeding faintly, and it takes him all of his will to garner his strength to stand on his two feet.

His bolt is still missing, and he has to report this to the Lord Commander in case things could get out of control. The Lord Commander would definitely get mad at Jongdae for losing a bolt, but Jongdae hoped he would hear him out.

Jongdae had to do it. He had to tell the Lord Commander or else he'd have to fight Yunho back. He hides himself in the slight shadows of day and creeps his way to the Lord Commander, wincing in pain with every bruised step.

And then he places his hand around the golden doorknob of the Lord Commander's office.

He lives in constant fear because of Yunho, but he can't let himself bask in cowardice anymore.

He has to toughen up.

He's to be a Commander who has to make other legions fear him.

He turns the doorknob and sees the Lord Commander, who is worried sick of Jongdae's condition— his arms are bruised, and Jongdae tells him everything, sobbing to his knees.

—---------

Chanyeol is bored. 

He has nothing to do today, but next week will be chaotic. Thankfully the firechildren didn't need much assurance in training since the strict rules of Inferno had formed them all for one purpose— to win in battle.

Today, he could wander amidst the trail, or the freemarket, but what he really wanted to do was approach Jongdae again.

Something irked him about why he felt magnetized to Jongdae, why he couldn't leave the enemy for some reason since the first time he laid eyes on him. Perhaps it's the sadism of a fireborn, Chanyeol thought.

But Chanyeol didn't think feeling happy when he'd annoyed someone was completely sadistic.

He ventured out once again to the thunderground, this time with a coat as black as night. When the Commander arrived, Jongdae wasn't there training.

No one was there training.

He'd even had the courage to walk farther than he did before, getting threateningly close to the shallow barricade— still having no signs of Jongdae being there.

It was quiet and the silence was deafening, creating an eerie atmosphere as Chanyeol waited for Jongdae for numerous hours— but the thunder boy never arrived.

Chanyeol had no other choice but to return to his bunker, disappointed as he walked back through the trail, wondering if Jongdae had purposely skipped training to tell Chanyeol off or truly discourage him.

—---------

Jongdae wakes up, lip bleeding, and sides incredibly hurt, but does his best to leave the area— which is thankfully near the clandestine location of the freemarket, and is dizzy but manages to take groggy steps by holding onto whatever he could grab to reach the thunder camp.

He arrives, and is greeted by his confidants—  
Generals Sunyoung and Kibum, who he divulged everything to.

The pair tell him that Yunho hasn't been seen anywhere lately, and that a search party was sent to look for him and Jongdae all night.

"That bastard... I can't believe Taemin is his son, such an honorable kid." Kibum is riled up when he props an exhausted Jongdae up on his bed.

"I swear that guy is the only evil piece of shit in Thunderhelm." Sunyoung tucks Jongdae into bed when she noticed him crying silently and clutching his side tightly.

"Don't worry Jongdae... It'll be okay. We'll find your bolt and the Thunderlord will punish him." Kibum cups Jongdae's bruised face warmly, and assures him of his safety.

"It'll be alright, Dae... We're always here with you." Sunyong and Kibum comfort the thunder boy choking back his sobs before they have to leave for duty.

They helped him get patched up, but the inexperienced healer didn't fully soothe his pain. With their help, Jongdae managed to feel less wounded, even though the emotional effect would last on him quite long.

Jongdae didn't report to training for the entire day, Sunyoung and Kibum had promised they'd inform the Lord Commander of what'd happened, and past noon, a knock on his door had Jongdae ordered in the Lord Commander's office. The look on the leader's face was stern, and he informs Jongdae that Yunho was unfortunately nowhere to be found, with that, his bolt was not found either.

The leader stared at Jongdae's bruised arms and apologized for the inability of their healer, to which the thunder boy said it was no problem to him at all despite the constant soreness of his skin.

The Lord Commander offered some good news though, in the form of a golden rod. Jongdae sat on the soft velvet chair, a deep burgundy, still in pain but his eyes widened at the sight of the marvel before him.

He was surprised that the Lord Commander hadn't scolded him or beaten him. Thunderlord bless the Lord Commander's thunder heart, really. He felt like weeping when he'd remembered the attack and the robbery of his most prized possession.

The sight of the bolt was mesmerizing and captivated Jongdae who felt like he was in a trance as the Lord Commander held it out. It had more energy gems and crystals than his previous bolt and the sunlight shining through the window had traveled straight to the jewels.

It was a new bolt, much more beautiful and elegant than the last. Jongdae took it in his hands eagerly, newly welded and warm but it felt flawless in his grip, the energy immediately coasting through his veins.

"I trust you, Jongdae. All of Thunderhelm trusts you. Forego your thoughts of your previous bolt and Yunho's assault. The Thunderlord will punish his wickedness.... Your path to being a Commander will end soon, but your potential will shine eternally." He is dismissed by the Lord Commander and happily exits his chamber.

Jongdae appreciates the glimmering of the new bolt, much better than his previous one— the warmth it radiates soothes the black and blue bruises on his arms, glowing golden. 

They are still painful, but he worries about them no more, focusing on the gold in his hand, smiling softly to himself in a delicate curve as the light bouncing off the windows of his room were refracted into his new bolt's gems brightly— shining brighter than any light he'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more information about secondskins soon *wink* also I'm so so so sorry I used Yunho's name for a bad character I love him SO much but I tried using different name so in my head but his just sounded so fitting? I tried Kangta and others too but to me, Yunho sounds aggressive and intimidating. Please do bear in mind I don't really associate the Yunho character with his face, just imagine an old mean dude. Sorry Yunho bub


	4. THREE.

Chanyeol's week of never-ending responsibilities is concluded with him being summoned for a gathering with the five other Fire Commanders. He is quite late, but the Commanders don't seem to care, already conversing boisterously amongst themselves. They are already tipsy, chalices filled with red wine in their hands, and Chanyeol takes his seat in the opulence of the hall to join them, and the youngest blood's presence is warmly welcomed.

"Ah, Chanyeol, Thunderhelm must be declaring a new Commander soon." The Lord Commander clears his throat. It seems they've been talking about the thunderveins the entire evening.

"Is that so? Thunderveins don't base the selection on different tests, do they not?" The youngest remembers Jongdae and wonders what his Commanders would say of him.

"They don't, Chanyeol. You see, child, they base it purely out of instinct and belief rather than the more logical ways. Feeble-minded... I can't imagine how they thought they were superior despite being a mere class in an entire kingdom." The Lord Commander sips his wine, and Chanyeol nods.

Thunderborn veins were part of the Fire class truly, as were the lightveins, but their gods still differed. The system was there purely for assorting citizens into five general capabilities until Inferno had started to degrade the thunderborn whose power they feared to be superior to theirs was rising exponentially.

"But I know nothing of the lad... What is his name? Do any of you know his name?" The Lord Commander inquires and the Third and Sixth Commander, answer in unison, the latter does so involuntarily and is left speechless when he realizes he'd uttered the thundervein's name.

"Jongdae." Siwon, the Third Commander is shocked at how Chanyeol managed to answer as well and slaps the younger on his back, proud. 

"Is he not the lost prince?" Fifth Commander Minho inquires. He adjusts the sliver rings on his fingers, all of them adorned with blood red jewels and they shine even brighter than the silver chandelier above their heads in Chanyeol's eyes.

"Prince? His family was one of the poorest thundervein roots when they were still a class in our system, I found a few preserved scrolls. He is orphaned, and besides—royals have no power anymore, only money. The militiamen hold everything that is needed to run this kingdom." Siwon ruffles his burgundy hair, deeply chuckling in an antagonizing manner, and the other Commanders follow.

"He's pathetic. They say his passion is respectable, but his skills, I've heard of are weak." Chanyeol buts in swiftly and acts dramatically with over-the-top gestures symbolizing Jongdae's charisma, and all Commanders lose their fits, fists banging onto the table.

"How... did you manage to find out about that, Commander Chanyeol?" The Fourth Commander, Seohyun is very observant, very sober, and doesn't hesistate to question Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is almost nervous as he clutches the black chalice, swirling his nearly empty cup, when Second Commander Changmin who has been slurred all night and silent because of the numerous drinks suddenly opened his eyes to the dark red lighting, and pours the red wine into Chanyeol's cup fully.

"Thank you, Second Commander, I hope I will not wake up as badly as you will tomorrow." Chanyeol takes a sip, and his elders are amused how he teased his elder's drunkenness.

"Chanyeol? My question?" Seohyun stirs up again causing the youngest's flared out ears to turn a bright red.

"Hmmph, it doesn't take a fool to know the thunderveins are all heart and no power at all... Besides, Fourth Commander, have you not advised me scout the competition years ago?" He almost stutters and pauses, raising and clinking his chalice with Seohyun, and soon enough the youngest is motioning for his Commanders to stand with him around the round table.

"Inferno dominates all veins, we mustn't be threatened by these weak-veined men!" Chanyeol's valor is roaring. They all toast to Chanyeol's declaration of their kingdom's strength.

Chanyeol laughs slowly in bitterness. He doesn't feel as prideful as he usually does. He wonders why he doesn't feel a boost from his arrogance deflecting Jongdae— he excuses the strange feeling and dismisses it as the alcohol affecting his system.

His words didn't feel genuine at all, they only seemed to be a half-hearted cover-up within.

He walks back to his quarters and strips himself of his clothing to sleep when he sees the thunderwoven bandage on his nightstand which was yet to be discarded and thinks of Jongdae yet again.

"Firelord..." He grumbles, mad at himself for thinking of the smaller man tending his wounds, and prays to his god to wake him to live the next day.

His lord makes sure Chanyeol's eyes are wide open in the morning when he rises.

—-----------

The sun is exceptionally bright, and Jongdae basks in the golden day the first thing in the morning.

He walks to the commonground to meet his friends, Sunyoung and Kibum before he is halted by someone from behind and frozen in his tracks.

Remembering the sensation he'd felt when Yunho had done the same to him, he instantly sweats in fear.

"Jongdae. How has training been? Your wielding seems troubled." The Lord Commander is like a doting father assessing his son, patting his back when he realized that Jongdae had mistaken him as an intruder. The Lord Commander must have seen him in the watchtower. His heart beats faster when he realizes that he may have seen Chanyeol, when Jongdae had been promised complete isolation with no audience.

"L-Lord Commander, I know I am better than this, and you must know as well... But something has been troubling my mind, recently I must be too occupied with the pressure of being chosen, but I will not let it affect me any longer." Jongdae lied. What troubled him was how he slipped the chance of killing the Commander of the most powerful kingdom, nearly twice, or thrice, and quite frankly, he couldn't remember.

"But Lord Commander, be assured of my skills. I will do all I can for thunder's honor no matter what." He reassures.

"I know I can trust you, boy. Now resume. You have eight hours today until dawn. It must be serene to have the forest training ground all to yourself now that our troops are resting... Forget Yunho. I know you can protect yourself, especially now that you have a new bolt to wield... Also, worry not for our guards are on the lookout... Also, regarding Yu— his son, Taemin— you two are friends, I've been told." The Lord Commander raised his eyebrows, questioning his own worries.

"We are friends... He couldn't help but fall to his knees earlier begging me for forgiveness. But it's alright, Taemin's heart beats of no malicious intent unlike his father's." Jongdae stares at the ground mindlessly, hand trembling when he remembers the cold touch of Yunho.

"Your heart is pure as well, lad. I hope you enjoy your training ground. I hope your stress is relieved, but don't exert too much of yourself today, your bruises are still severe." 

"The isolation surely helps me focus. The bathing cave is highly convenient too... But I do admit, it feels too lavish for me." Jongdae had also been entitled a cave in the spread of those given to the other Commanders. They were distanced considerably far apart from each other, location kept secret so no Commander would know of what the other did.

"An honorable Commander deserves comfort beyond measure." The Lord Commander holds his golden staff firmly and taps at it on the ground.

"All people do. But I'm not officially Sixth Commander yet..." Jongdae presses his lips together, forming a cat-like smile.

"Yes, but I'm certain the people would already deem it worthy for you, for your bravery and valor in protecting them." The Lord Commander dismisses Jongdae who then returns to his bunker to dress in his training attire and straps on his bolt. He's unable to meet Sunyoung or Kibum.

Today, Jongdae is clad in a loose white sleeveless shirt to allow the flow of blood in his arms to be free. Everyone in Thunderhelm found out about the incident with Yunho, and every thundervein who passed by Jongdae sent him smiles of compassion. The soldiers salute him when he enters the gate but after seeing the oak tree, he couldn't help but worry at the possibility of seeing Chanyeol again.

Jongdae hadn't seen him in a while and wondered if he'd really listened this time and would never return. Recently, the Lord Commander mentioned that Jongdae would be a delegate to a meeting between veins who were leaders from different walks of life and some of their Commanders to discuss peace unification. It would be held soon in the five kingdoms' and thunder class' common ground which happened to be particularly near the Inferno camp.

Training would resume for two to four more weeks and then he'd be declared Commander if deemed worthy by then, if everything would stick to the plan.

That would mean he'd be part of the thunder contingency serving as Commander during the interventions. He'd be representing his entire legion with his other compatriots and meet Commanders and officers of other troops.

Which means that in a few months, he would see Chanyeol and his cocky grin along with his entire legion.

Jongdae can't help but feel pathetic, though. He knows he is a good wielder, perfect, the Lord Commander could call him, but the fear instilled in him by Yunho lately had made him feel so dejected he'd involuntarily built a wall against his own abilities to prove himself. To top it all off, that firevein had made him underestimate himself even more.

Today, Jongdae would make up for that cowardice and wield better than he ever did. The day breaks and the usual hour Chanyeol would visit nears. Jongdae knows he mustn't associate with him at all because the Commander only serves as a distraction to him, but something about the man had sparked his interest. He goes to the far end of the training ground and makes sure the oak tree is minuscule in his sight from where he stood.

For Thunderhelm, for the Thunderveins, for our Thunderlord, Jongdae says to himself and pulls his newly crafted bolt out.

It's the most breathtaking object he's ever seen. It was as nearly as long as his entire arm span when fully expanded, and was carved intricately, a weightless blend of wood and gold, swirled with the gems harnessing the energy of the Thunderlord. It glows when swung, and balances perfectly.

Jongdae feels quicker and more skilled than he ever did.  
The new Thunderbolt felt more familiar to him, and he was enthralled by the feeling of wielding it. He trusted that the Thunderlord must've liked it too since the moment he pointed it towards the sky, the thunder had shot directly into the thundergems encrusted into the center.

It feels amazing being powerful, and Jongdae couldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Jongdae wondered what use being Commander would be in battle now that peace unifications were to be made, hopefully wars would never be waged again.

Hours pass and Jongdae lies on the grass, body subtly sore from wielding and Yunho's attack still, but he relishes in the cool, calming breeze. He feels safe, he knows he can protect himself and his people, and he is proud of himself for slowly facing his fears.

He didn't realize he hadn't thought of Chanyeol the entire day— too focused on training himself he'd forgotten about the giant, who on the other hand was comparably busy as well.

The Lord Commander's order to have a new thunderbolt made for Jongdae surprised him at first, but it gave him the surge of confidence he needed, and he prayed to his Thunderlord, thanking him for saving him from Yunho and for granting him a majestic bolt.

His wielding continues for a few days more, but unfortunately, his bruises have yet to disappear.

—----------

Chanyeol makes his way up to the oak tree, following his trail laced with brown leaves for the first time a few days. He'd been tasked with his other Commanders to create new strategic plans against the other kingdoms by the Lord Commander, and the never ending scenarios took them days to complete the report.

He thought of Jongdae during the most unusual of times, when he looked at the sun, and even when he'd have candlelit dinners. Chanyeol wondered if Jongdae thought about him too.

Today, though, he wasn't disappointed when he saw Jongdae on the field again, unlike when he'd waited for hours recently— resulting to nothing.

Chanyeol is brave enough to approach the barricade and makes his presence known to the thunder boy, who was wearing a white loose sleeveless shirt.

"It's been a while." Jongdae leans against the inner side of the wooden barricade. Chanyeol is surprised the thunder boy isn't mad right away.

"I've been busy." Chanyeol gets threateningly close to climbing over barrier and perks his lips up at the blond boy who looks stand-offish as per usual.

"You missed me, pretty boy?" He flashes a smile at Jongdae who isn't having any of it.

"Not at all. It just felt weird not having someone driving me insane while training, no one was irritating me..." Jongdae retorts with an eye roll.

"Ah, so you do enjoy my tormenting somehow..."

"Not at all! But the fury it generates, yes, I suppose helps with aggression." The thunder boy almost whines at the inquiry.

"Well keep wielding, thunder boy— And... Woah... That bolt! It's new isn't it? I've never seen it before." Chanyeol peers over the barrier, mouth agape at the shiny rod.

"It is." Jongdae tucks it in his strap safely, lying would be useless. Chanyeol ducks, thinking Jongdae was going to swing it at him, only to see black and blue patches painted on glowing skin right before his face before he rose again.

It is silent for a passing moment until Chanyeol stutters, expressing his shock at the horrific sight.

Jongdae had been beaten up. Jongdae had been beaten up and Chanyeol instantly felt the urge to find the perpetrator and do the same to them.

"Jo— Jongdae why is your ar—" Jongdae notices Chanyeol looking at his heavily bruised arms, bare of any garments to conceal them, and immediately turns around insecurely.

Chanyeol was used to seeing injuries of differing degrees of severity but he'd never imagined seeing Jongdae with a scratch at the least. Did vandals or thugs attack him? That was impossible. He wielded well, and Chanyeol was certain that Jongdae would never associate with people like them.

"What happened, why did you—" Chanyeol tries to get a better look, peering down still wide-eyed and shocked.

"I... It—" Jongdae hesitates to tell him everything. He was still haunted deep down despite having disclosed the incident to nearly everyone in Thunderhelm. He lacked a shoulder to cry on and needed one badly, but the look in Chanyeol's eyes twinkled with pity and Jongdae abhorred it. 

"No. I will not speak of it." Jongdae is on the brink of tears and turns his back against Chanyeol, heading for the doors to the thunder common ground.

"Why did you not have it healed?" Chanyeol's waver and he almost looks mad at Jongdae.

"The healer couldn't... C-can't... They're insufficient. But they are just wounds and scars... A soldier's skin cannot remain as perfect on the battlefield." Jongdae shudders and thinks of not-so-clever lies, back still turned. He was too afraid to go to a better healer, even if he was certain they still wouldn't be able to help him.

"I know of an excellent healer, the best one of this generation." Chanyeol says in a hushed whisper.

"Master Yixing? You must know him, he resides in the Fire court at this moment, does he not? Why do you mention him? To gloat that you can be healed no matter how severe your wounds in the blink of an eye?" Jongdae remains turned away and emptily laughs. He was say everything in vain. A Commander was supposed to have battle scars, not marks from being unable to defend their own self from injustice.

"No, bonehead... I can take you to him." Chanyeol couldn't believe Jongdae didn't understand what he'd implied, but what had him in greater disbelief was the words that had come out of his mouth.

"W-what?" Jongdae whips his head around, his straight eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"A-are you not hurt? I mean, it could be dangerous for..."

"It will pass, firevein." Jongdae bitterly lies, biting hard on his lower lip to prevent tears from spilling onto his face. He knows they will fade eventually but seeing them is a harsh reminder of what he underwent. 

Firevein, the word echoes in the flame-haired boy's head. Firevein, that's right, Chanyeol is a firevein speaking to a thundervein and must rationalize himself.

"No. It will not. It seems they are severe and have been there for days. I can help you." Chanyeol continues despite the thunder boy ignoring his offer.

Chanyeol gets carried away at Jongdae's continuous rejection towards his offers and is frustrated beyond compare.

"I'm telling you, even though you need not know— it was an accident. I had a bad fall while training." Jongdae musters the courage to lie more, denying Chanyeol's offer. He can't help but shudder and clench his fist at the memory of what'd truly transpired.

"You fool, no warhero gets bruises like that from training on padded ground—" Chanyeol observes Jongdae, his stance is broken, and looks like he is shivering under the warmth of the sun.

"I'm telling you the tru—" Jongdae sounds like he is begging, dodging every single one of Chanyeol's doubts.

"You are not! I'll ask you for the truth. Who hurt you? What happened?" Chanyeol throws continuous questions seeking what happened, tone loud, almost seeming angry but only truly rooted in concern, and Jongdae turns around— eyes red and sore. Jongdae almost feels suffocated, like his airway was restricted by Yunho yet again and he couldn't escape.

Jongdae refusing Chanyeol's aid was a mystery to the latter when he could have him healed in a heartbeat.

"What happened, Jongdae? Tell me!" Chanyeol demands and he seems flustered at Jongdae hiding what's happened.

"Enough!" Jongdae bursts into tears and covers one arm's bruises with the other and trembles violently.

"Go away, stop lurking in the shadows and creeping up on me, firevein." Chanyeol is speechless as Jongdae can't help but openly sob at the remembrance of all of Yunho's abuse.

"Did I even ask of you to come here?" His voice falters and he sounds weak, nearly falling to his knees in front of the firevein.

"Jongdae—" The blond boy only responds by crying and making his way to the commonground gate, leaving Chanyeol distraught at the sight of the black and blue bruises lining Jongdae's arms. Chanyeol calls his name out once more.

"Leave me alone. Please, Chanyeol." He'd called the Commander by his name. He must've not wanted to talk about the event at all— Chanyeol wondered how traumatizing it was.

"Jongdae..." 

"How long have I been telling you to leave?" They look at each other in the eyes, the eyes of the other stinging with pain. Chanyeol doesn't know how to react, but he really wants to take Jongdae to Yixing for some reason.

"I didn't mean it, I got carried away, I- Jongdae, I only wanted to—" He almost grabs for Jongdae's wrist. But he knows he cannot, well for the moment, he's not certain if he can.

"What? Irritate me again? Please just go away, firevein! Things at Thunderhelm are hard enough on me... I don't need someone like you to make everything worse." He cries out and Chanyeol leaves, footsteps heavy and dragging, matching the frown on his face.

He couldn't believe what his heart genuinely made him feel, because for a second there, he only wanted to help Jongdae and the thundervein made it clear that he didn't need anything from him.

—---------

Jongdae finished training and gets himself in bed safely. He reanalyzes the situation earlier, far too troubled to sleep, and figured out that the flame-haired boy must've meant him no harm after hours of pondering— but the thunder boy pushes the thought away, refusing to believe the possibility of the firevein caring about him.

Pushing away some who'd possibility cared about him was bad.

Jongdae dismissed the guilt by reminding himself that Chanyeol was a firevein and that he probably meant nothing sincere.

He prays to the Thunderlord, hoping if what he feared was true, Chanyeol would forget his harsh words.

His god would probably laugh at him for praying to him for a firevein.

You hate Inferno. You hate fireveins, Jongdae whispers convincingly to himself before he sleeps. 

His heart doesn't know if he is fooling himself.


	5. FOUR.

Jongdae had regretted yelling at the firevein, but being reminded of the assault had led him to the outburst.

He was staring at his discolored bruises, close to fading. Bruises would usually last him a week at the longest but this was the most severe set of bruises he'd garnered.

He couldn't remember feeling this mad, and usually only Jongin could appease his wrath, but he was several kingdoms away. He only had Jongin to make him happy even when the younger had no idea how happy he made him.

He'd met Jongin at the common ground— he was also a trainee back then. The earthvein's father said his family was close to Jongdae's parents before they were executed by fireveins. Jongin drunkenly kissed him three years ago, and Jongdae knew he was in love but the thundervein never confessed his love as the younger never remembered incident. They remained a tight-knitted friendship and the earthvein resorted to frequently teleporting to Thunderhelm.

Three years, and Jongdae had maintained a one-sided love.

Meeting Jongin was when Jongdae first learned he was a secondskin but of course even though no one really knew of secondskin nature, the legends saying you were fated to be with your other-veined lover if you were one, Jongdae had made contact with his best friend.

Four months ago, he learned that Jongin was betrothed to a noble maiden— arguably the most ethereal. She wielded mind power, and veins of all kingdoms knew of her beauty. Her name was Joohyun.

Jongdae had always found it peculiar that the two had been betrothed, but he'd figured out that it'd been issued for their families which were already extremely powerful to join forces and influence their veins more.

—---------

"Baekhyun wrote you again?" The healer simply nods at Chanyeol as he breaks the silver wax seal open.

"You're so lucky really... both council members, both from neutral kingdoms... I envy you." Chanyeol sighs at Yixing's fate and mourns his own.

He wonders what it would've been like if Sehun was a secondskin, or if ever he'd be able to love anyone again.

"It's different for us, Yeol. You have a troop to lead, maybe even the entire kingdom soon, and I a few troubled soldiers to heal... Every vein adapts the manual healing techniques well, it's fascinating to see and teaching them makes me feel more worthy." Chanyeol disagrees, saying Yixing is more important than he thinks he is, and suddenly remembers Jongdae.

"Speaking of healing... err...  
Would you possibly have any creams or tablets for severe bruising?" Chanyeol peers into the illuminated apothecary, squinting to look for labeled potions to no avail.

"Potions perhaps? Palm healing is more suited for it but I could brew something for you... Hmm.. Where is it? I can't seem to find it." Yixing questions, and the Commander clutches his side in pretended pain.

"Very convincing, Commander. Does it have to do with the...  
Bandage weaver? You can trust me more than anyone." The healer chuckles, rolling his eyes, then continues in a soft whisper.

"No, ju— Yes. I'm just worried." Chanyeol can't help but bury his hands in guilt. Jongdae's words hurt but his own words probably hurt Jongdae more.

"Is he... a secondskin? I can help him."

"I'm not sure, Yixing... But he's been in pain for a few days, I'd hoped to ask you if you could heal him yourself but you'll get drained and... We might've had a misunderstanding." The healer sighs in response.

"I don't mind. You can bring him this, if you don't want to bring me to him yourself. Know what you're getting yourself into... Healer god be blessed, Baekhyun is a secondskin. Don't be foolish and run after someone who isn't." The Commander was surprised at Yixing's eagerness to help Jongdae.

"I won't." Chanyeol grabs the vial, which looks like molting lava and sets it aside in his quarters to head for the day's training session. Maybe he can bring Yixing with him to heal Jongdae. Perhaps Baekhyun too.

—---------

"Who did this to you, hyung?" Jongdae is sitting on the edge of his bed, when suddenly, Jongin whirls into his room, shocked at his bruised and battered body.

He's dressed for battle which gave Jongdae the chills since only fire and thunderveins haven't declared neutrality in the realm.

Jongdae was surprised at Jongin's sudden appearance. It was uncalled for, and extremely dangerous. Although their kingdoms were stated to be neutral, he'd never be able to explain to the Lord Commander why he'd been entertaining another vein in their own domain.

"Jongin? Why are you here? It's extremely dangerous to be here, how many times have I told you?" He hides his arms behind his back.

"I just wanted to be here." His words punch Jongdae's heart.

"I... Have your superiors told you of the unification event?" The thunder boy can't look Jongin in the eye and stirs away the conversation, diffusing the attention off his bruises.

"I'll be there. But I felt like something was wrong. And I was right, hyung... So who the fuck did this to you? Tell me and I'll beat that bastard to a pulp." Jongin's touch on Jongdae's arm was warm and light as a feather but the elder steadily releases himself from the earthvein's soft grip.

"Hyung..." Concern drips from Jongin's voice and he's dumbfounded.

"It's fine. I'm fine don't worry about me." Jongdae is close to tears when he takes a step back from Jongin whose arms are spread out to hold him.

"Really. Don't worry about me, Nini. You should get back to Joohyun. I'll see you at the unification." He fakes a laugh, and with a pat on the back and a quick hair ruffle, the younger follows his command at once, and disappears with a flash and a pout.

He was there for mere minutes, Jongdae had realized. Maybe Jongdae could've embraced him. He felt bad knowing the energy Jongin would lose after teleporting to an area as far as his room wouldn't fare him well.

He was in the process of pushing all romantic thoughts of Jongin away after three years. Jongdae had to move on, and he was.

He was moving on slowly, but he was still moving on.

He would see the earthvein at the peace unification though in a few months time, but he doesn't know if it'd do him good or bad.

—---------

In the other kingdoms, Commanders and officers of the peace unification. The earthveins had supposed it as a cover-up for the Inferno to study each and every delegate, but they chose to see the good in the initiative.

Council members Baekhyun and Yixing also had their doubts, considering the majority of the council consisted of fireveins. In case the majority had an ulterior motive.

Fourth Wind Commander Sehun was to be a delegate, and he hadn't seen Chanyeol in years. He couldn't bare to see him in anguish. He wondered what Chanyeol looked like with red hair— it was black when they'd met.

Jongin, too, was to be a delegate. He was to be joined by Kyungsoo, earthvein Supreme General who was equally as suspicious as Sehun was, but nevertheless, he'd have to attend the gathering anyway. 

Other notable veins included Junmyeon, a watervein leader who'd issued the alliance of the healing kingdom with Yixing along with frost class representative Minseok and light bearer Baekhyun, who was a council member like Yixing.

All those veins were prominent members of their own kingdom who'd been famous enough to have stories of their deeds spread far and wide to other kingdoms. It'd be an honor to be in the presence of those men for any vein.

Jongin figured he could spend more time with Jongdae during the peace unification, unless Joohyun accepted the invitation too.

But Inferno had other plans for the teleportation wielder.


	6. FIVE.

"I'm off to the freevein market!" Jongdae yells early in the morning to Sunyoung, who tells him to keep safe. He leaves Thunderhelm on his free day, unbothered to conceal his face or blond hair— except the covered-up bruises.

The freevein market was not as dangerous as most people deemed it, the different veins just had to always keep their eye out in case anyone had wanted to acquire anything other than grains or produce at the market for a bargain.

Jongdae maneuvers his way towards the booth he regulars easily, he's done this nearly a hundred times. It has the most sumptuous fruits and wine, and the thundervein decides he'd wanted to snack on a few apples. The seller, Shindong, is handling another customer and kindly motions for Jongdae to wait.

"Five merlots, please, good sire." Jongdae quirks his head to a giant clothed in a black cloak, it was unbelievable. How on earth did someone have the nerve to purchase five entire merlots in broad daylight? This mad had to be a lunatic drunkard. Jongdae just laughed at the bold order.

"Two apples for me. The crispest ones there please, Shindong." The booth is busy and he can barely hear Jongdae's request, only replying that he'd need a few more pennies after Jongdae handed him the apples he'd selected.

Jongdae curses under his breath when he realizes he'd brought the wrong coin pouch containing much less than he needed, he searches his pockets to no avail.

"You can get yourself one and a half, I'll cut it up for you?" Shindong holds up a small knife and Jongdae nods, when the man in the black cloak hands Shindong a silver coin, enough to buy basketfuls of apples.

"I'll pay for the other half." The man in the cloak's voice is husky.

Shindong, Jongdae and all the other customers' jaws drop at the sight of the silver coin, and the thunder boy can't imagine how he can repay this man's kindness.

Jongdae turns to get the apples when suddenly the man grabs them both and runs away.

He is as quick as a fox, and Jongdae pants, wondering if this was a gangster or vandal who'd kill him when he'd catch him slyly. The cobblestone paths and the blinding sun is unforgiving during the long chase, but Jongdae didn't leave Thunderhelm for nothing.

He chases the unknown man, tired, and the man stops— back turned when the man eventually reach the trail. The trail near commonground between Firehelm and Thunderhelm. He'd been redirected to where he came from. Was someone spying on him? The thought makes Jongdae feel uneasy.

—---------

The thunder boy falls to the ground after tripping on a rock, and realizes that he was already extremely near his training area, which was closed for the day. The cloaked man immediately turns around shocked. "Oh shit! Are you alright?" The man under the cloak is revealed to be Chanyeol, with hair red as ever.

Well shit indeed. Jongdae couldn't believe he'd unknowingly chased this idiot over apples. Chanyeol's mischievousness was uncalled for today.

"Perfect. And you?" The smaller celebrates his victory for a few seconds and he has Chanyeol dragged to the ground too, retaliating by pulling his leg down.

"I can't believe it's you..." Jongdae grits his teeth in disbelief yet again once the giant starts laughing at the situation— they're both on the ground, tired over apples. "Five merlots..." The smaller boy mutters under his breath with a scoff, picking himself up from the ground.

"Why did you buy five merlots?" Jongdae groans. 

"For the nights I'm buried in misery." The giant chuckles under his hood and the smaller man shakes his head at the firevein who is sitting below him on the ground.

It's awkwardly silent for a while until Chanyeol decided to say something that's been on his mind frequently. "This may be strange... But thunder boy... I never got to tell you properly— I'm awfully sorry for last time." A firevein had just genuinely apologized to Jongdae who was inferior. A common Thundervein couldn't even muster enough courage to stare at a vein from Inferno. Everyone knew that.

"Oh. I'd forgotten about it. I'm...sorry too." Jongdae is speechless at the sudden confession and looks at the ground, apples now in his hands.

"Do they still… hurt?" Chanyeol looks up at him, doe-eyed.

"Not much." He lied. Chanyeol knew he was lying, they looked like blood clots and probably had a few days more to go to completely heal. They stood up and ended up walking side by side, save for their clutches with the produce and wind. He hoped Yixing and Baekhyun would agree to visit Jongdae.

"This is quite delicious." Chanyeol's crimson hair is hidden under black cloth, and he's grinning ear to ear defiantly, taking a bite of the apple he'd sneakily snatched from Jongdae's knapsack.

Jongdae is lost for words when Chanyeol flings the other apple, hitting him on the chest.

The smaller boy chases after it as it rolls on the grass leading further down the trail and expertly cleans it with the water in his flask and wipes it off with his tunic in disbelief.

"You! Wasting good fruit! Why I ought to—" 

"Ought to what? I paid for it." Chanyeol ignores him anyway and proceeds to devour it completely. 

"Only half of it, you maniac!" Jongdae pushes Chanyeol away and it actually works, he stumbles a few steps but eventually lies down, using his satchel as a headrest along with his arm folded under his head.

What doesn't work is when Jongdae finally gets to swallow down a piece of the apple and gets his ankle pulled by Chanyeol when he turns around, and the smaller boy falls on top of Chanyeol, nearly choking from just having swallowed the fruit.

Thunderlord, why was he falling so much today? 

But shit.

Thunderlord, he's on top of a firevein.

"Uh..." Jongdae's hands graze over Chanyeol's arm, and his muscle is lean, in an attempt to prop himself up and away from the giant beneath.

He's literally above Chanyeol, skin touching, and he doesn't know if Chanyeol is insane or thinking of surging from him. Something a bit more insane is how heated Jongdae feels with Chanyeol looking right at him.

It is tense, though. He feels the firevein's stare through a dark brown eye and a scarlet one at that, and can't help but stare back and get lost in them. His heart is racing and he has no idea what to do, so he picks up the apple on Chanyeol's satchel and wipes it with his sleeve.

It's incredibly thrilling feeling no surges from each other, no recoiling, no immediate burns. This was different from when he first touched Jongin— this touch felt electric.

Jongdae ended up clutching the apple quite tightly, seemingly anchored down by a force, but his knees were already on either side of Chanyeol's torso, and other hand folded on the ground beside Chanyeol's head so he would be able to get up soon.

In one swift move, Chanyeol turns and puts Jongdae on the grass, making contact with the exposed flesh of the other, and he's surprised that none of them feel bolts or burns. The smaller boy expects it to hurt, but it doesn't and Chanyeol's face is threateningly close to his, like when they sparred recently, and he could feel his heart rate speeding up even more.

He foolishly covers his mouth with the apple when he sees Chanyeol up close for the first time. He has a perfectly proportioned pretty face, high and thin nose, bright eyes, and lips, almost a bright red— he looks godly. His ears are pointy and flare out, Jongdae observed, which cutely matched his face, he'd admit.

Thunderlord... He didn't know what to say to his god anymore.

Chanyeol smirks and bites into the apple Jongdae is holding, and takes it into his own hand, grazing Jongdae's smaller one. Jongdae feels like he's going to faint, and the thundervein gives up and sits on the ground, and the giant laughs deeply. Fuck, Jongdae thinks he's going to faint. He's panting on the ground and hopes Chanyeol can't hear his heartbeat, because it's driving him mad.

—---------

"So you like fruit, do not like to waste good produce and... You really are... A secondskin?" Chanyeol remains on the ground, grinning. 

Jongdae cleans himself up when he stands, ignoring Chanyeol's questions, and runs his hand through his hair, shining like light gold strands in the midday's sun.

"Why do you enjoy tormenting me?" Jongdae huffs, exhausted from running and is extremely tensed up from the awkward situation.

"It's entertaining to say the least." The firevein is deeply amused at Jongdae's frustration, and the smaller boy can only fold his arms across his chest, pouting.

"Here, I'll buy you some more tomorrow." Chanyeol hands what was left of the apple he'd taken a bite out of to Jongdae.

"T-tomorrow?" Jongdae is flustered at Chanyeol's proposition.

"Wouldn't you want to see me tomorrow?" The flame-haired boy cocks an eyebrow up.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." Jongdae rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"Hmm... But really, I think you really are a secondskin. That's why you didn't hesitate to... To embrace that earthvein at all. Jongin, right?" Chanyeol doesn't know why his voice exudes jealousy when he swears he doesn't feel it. 

"And what will you make of it if I am a secondskin?" The thundervein retorts.

"Nothing yet." Jongdae shrugs at his reply and munches the apple. He turns as red as the apple when he realizes Chanyeol had taken a bite out of it too.

"Well uh... Do you... want more?" They are crisp and juicy, but Chanyeol rejects the offer and lets the thunder boy enjoy it after Chanyeol's badgering, grinning at the juice dropping off his chin.

"Don't you know what you paid earlier could buy pounds of apples?" Chanyeol casually nods as a reply. Jongdae is not satisfied with the flame-haired boy's reply— he'd hoped the taller boy would realize he was thankful for his kindness.

"Then why'd you steal the ones I'd wanted instead of getting a basketful?" Jongdae sighs at his pettiness.

"Well, thunder boy, the ones you chose looked more delicious." The thundervein just laughs at his antics and heads for the rocky field of the plains.

Chanyeol just follows, and Jongdae doesn't tell him off.

They walk to the eastern side of the trail, and Jongdae doesn't know why he hasn't left yet— doesn't know why he feels at ease with Chanyeol somehow despite not knowing too much of him and being constantly annoyed by the firevein.

They exchanged a few stories about their youth to each other, and surprisingly, both men felt comfortable disclosing information with the other, getting closer and more friendly with each tale.

"So, thunder boy, what do you say? What do you think of seeing me frequently... Like a friend? Aren't I fun to be around." Jongdae laughs genuinely and Chanyeol almost feels charmed.

"Having a firevein as a friend? Never!" Jongdae steps on a boulder and folds his arms enthusiastically.

"Pfft. I knew it." Chanyeol scoffs as Jongdae jumps off the rock.

"Then let's stay enemies. It's more fun that way." Jongdae takes a bite out of the other apple and makes his way back to the gates. They are still walking together— more like Chanyeol is walking him to thunderground.

Jongdae doesn't realize he's smiling like a fool waving Chanyeol goodbye when he's on the other side of the hidden gate.

Chanyeol is smiling and waving back at him too.


	7. SIX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *plays tender love*

Ending training earlier than usual, Jongdae's bruises are nearly gone, but his skin still feels tender. He and Chanyeol have been seeing each other— spending time with each other in brief moments whenever they were both free, only limited to hiding in the trail.

Jongdae never imagined he'd be friends of some sort with a firevein, and enjoying time with one at that. But for the most part, they just cooled off after tiring days in their own camps and vented out to each other lately, or about the ignorance lying underneath the facade of their kingdoms' systems. 

He'd never touched Chanyeol again though, and neither did the giant— both were too deluded and afraid to do so.

The Lord Commander had informed him that he felt the thunder boy was finally ready, commending his wielding. He was to be declared Commander in a few days.

Life from then on would only be more challenging and difficult to deal with. Jongdae felt his burdens wouldn't be as light with his flame-haired confidant around, though.

—---------

The invitation for the peace unification was delivered to all delegates in peaceful intent. Yixing, Baekhyun, and the other kingdoms' Lord Commanders were not informed further of the plans. The event had been discussed by all nine, but details were only talked through with the fireveins.

It was typical for other non-firevein council members to be ignored during major event planning such as this, and due to their kind nature, they had to leave it be— or else problems within the own council could arise.

Yixing almost protested but Baekhyun stopped him, telling him the fireveins probably knew what they were doing considering the seen change of not initiating any attacks on thunder recently, and being generally silent.

Yixing knew deep in his heart no firevein would miss out on the chance to gather all important veins and hatch a plot.

After all, Inferno had 3 council members— the Lord Commander, Changmin, and Minho, who held the most power and favor over the kingdoms.

—---------

Chosen delegate,

Our Lords have willed for us to all fight for peace in the olden days— thus, we council members have decided to put our morals into action and try to unify our spirit through peace unification talks.

It shall be held on the 202th to 210th days of this year. An extension of two days may occur if more time is required of the delegates for discussion. Rooming and all events shall be held in the commonground. Do consider accepting this invitation as we try to surge for the future unity of our veins.

 

Regards,  
The Council of Nine 

—---------

Jongdae and the invited thunderveins, supreme generals, Sunyoung and Kibum, along with their Lord Commander had already discussed the invitation. They wouldn't turn it down. They would be there.

Kyungsoo, hesitated, but had no other choice to join Jongin. Their Lord Commander had told them they had to be there to not stir up any trouble, even though he had his doubts.

Doubtful as well, the waterveins had to uphold their reputation of being the most peaceful and couldn't reject either. The respected Junmyeon and Minseok were to be their in attendance, along with some minor leaders.

Sehun, on the other hand, couldn't reject it as well, despite the chill he felt in his heart at the thought of seeing Chanyeol again.

But Chanyeol, all the more was afraid of seeing the wind wielder.

All the Lord Commanders except the fire Commander had no idea what was to happen. They were just puppets who had to agree to the Council's will invoking their Lords' names, and had to hopeful for true change, and change, Inferno did plan.

—---------

He took a one-up on Chanyeol today though and stood in the center of the trail today, which was in the midst of a serene atmosphere like it always was. Before several fireveins, including his mother and father were executed after the uprising, Jongdae had been taken to gardenia and lavender fields near the Inferno camp— located farther the plains in the trail. 

It was his hidden refuge whenever he'd felt isolated and sad. The happiness he'd savored from memories of being there with his family never failed to make him feel better. It was on the far end of the trail and would take more than an hour to reach, but maybe he'd take Chanyeol there some other day.

The moment of retrospect didn't last long when Jongdae was faced with three men, and he knew them all, but had only met the other two for the first time.

Jongdae is shocked at the sight of power encapsulated in three men before him.

"My lords." The thunder boy is on bended knee and bows benevolently to Baekhyun and Yixing, this generation's council members. Their presence has the him stunned, and feeling very vulnerable.

"There's no need for that—" Yixing lingers, forgetting the thundervein's name when Chanyeol had spoken of him.

"Jongdae." Chanyeol finishes and is beaming happily at Jongdae who is still confused but very much intimidated at the three powerful men towering over him— except Baekhyun who's a hairline shorter.

Chanyeol rushes to his side and Jongdae is freaking out and clutches the leather sleeve of the flame-haired man's cloak.

"Holy shit! What's going on? Are you trying to get me killed by council members? If this is some ploy, then I'm running away now." He stresses each word a bit too loudly and Chanyeol just chuckles.

Baekhyun overheard what the firevein and thundervein were bickering about and intervened. "We're not trying to kill you, secondskin. We're going to help you. I'm Baekhyun, by the way." Jongdae almost sighs with ease before he realizes he'd just been called a secondskin and panics again.

Well, fuck. Chanyeol told them he was a secondskin. No one else could've done that.

"The only man you have to worry about is Chanyeol, here. Light or healerveins understand the thunders' cause." Yixing teases and Baekhyun laces his fingers with the healer's. Jongdae can't help but stare, enchanted at how naturally they touch each other, distracted from his fear for a moment.

They all laugh except for Chanyeol, but Jongdae is still tense and maintains a safe distance between them, compressed bolt hidden in back pocket.

Jongdae gulps down nervously and tries to collect himself as Yixing engages into a conversation with him. "Well... to say the least I was quite confused when Chanyeol had brought this... Or rather, you up... But I remember seeing his thunderwoven bandage— was that... Perhaps from you?" The thunder boy hums a 'yes' in response and he's pleasantly satisfied with the calm demeanor of the three other men.

They don't seem like they planned to accost Jongdae.

"Well it is from me. I didn't intend to mark it, really. It was just out of habit... Also, Baekhyun is a s-secondskin, right? Everyone at the freemarket said to take it with a grain of salt, but I guess you really are one." He recalls Yixing and Baekhyun holding hands, and couldn't help but be curious about someone like him.

Baekhyun lifts his hand up and rests his palm flat on the curve of Jongdae's forehead, brushing the blond waves away. "I think you are too." The younger flinches away despite having felt nothing.

All men are surprised at the lack of any reaction from the touch.

"See, Xing! I knew it! You're extremely lucky." Baekhyun almost giggles and runs in to hug Jongdae playfully.

Jongdae doesn't know if he's lucky.

"Child's play aside, Jongdae, the council doesn't care, and neither do our gods really… Only the Firelord is merciless. We're the only council members young enough to still think in their right mind, and arguably the Inferno Lord Commander too." Baekhyun wraps his arm around Yixing's again, and Chanyeol scoffs at their display of affection and praise towards his Lord Commander.

"So, you're a secondskin. Are there any pretty maidens of other veins you've been seeking?" Yixing prettily presses his pink lips into a line.

Chanyeol smirks and looks Jongdae in the eye. "He likes an earthvein." The thundervein stutters and denies the accusation mindlessly, cheeks turning as red as apples at the thought of the younger man.

Chanyeol didn't know he liked men, though? He prayed to death that he was just teasing, but he thinks his staring at Jongin may have given everything away.

"The teleportation wielder, right?" Chanyeol continues his attack and is right beside Jongdae now, who is furiously negating his claims.

Jongdae shakes his head continuously and the three other men chuckle at the flustered mess that he is, but Yixing expertly saves Jongdae from dying of embarrassment.

"It's okay… You're a secondskin anyway, you'll fare off great with anyone!"

"Except fireveins, of course." Baekhyun adds and emptily chuckles, staring at Chanyeol and then Jongdae again.

Chanyeol feels a thud in his heart but awkwardly does the same.

—---------

The four men talk for more minutes and are feel at home in the new environment. Chanyeol finally reveals to Jongdae that Baekhyun and Yixing would be there to heal him.

"Lie down please." Yixing lays out a long cloth and is assisted by Baekhyun. The makeshift healing area is hidden in the shade of the trees and Jongdae nervously pulls his sleeves up.

The lightvein nearly wakes up the entire Inferno camp with his scream. "Heavens! What happened to you?" Baekhyun is clearly in awe and Yixing throws a cotton ball at him for being oblivious to the dangers of being heard, and being caught with other veins in a secret area.

Jongdae, on the other hand, is already frozen on the spot after remembering Yunho's death grip on his arm again.

"Don't ask about it." Chanyeol mutters, hands on his hips. Baekhyun apologizes silently at his blunt remark with a bow.

"These have been here for multiple days, I am correct?" Jongdae simply nods at Yixing's querie, and the healer closes his eyes, grabbing several vials and leaves. "They are quite severe. My apologies for not visiting your realm yet." Pouring the potions onto the leaves, crushing them into a scrub and pressing his palms coated with them onto Jongdae's bruised arm.

He begins chanting in Elvish and other tongues Jongdae's never heard. Praying to the Healing god and Thunderlord, their energy is transmitted to Yixing, who then is drained of it— some of his own included which he passes to Jongdae.

Heat radiates from Yixing's palms as they cover all areas of Jongdae's arms affected by the bruises, and the smaller man's gut wrenches at the sudden wave of energy, heat causing hot pain— back arching up, Chanyeol soothing him with gentle words.

"It's almost over, Jongdae." Yixing hums and with the last of his reserved energy, and passes on new strength onto Jongdae's arms which look more like their former toned selves once again.

The thunder boy finally opens his eyes and he's close to crying at the sight of his unblemished arms. His healed arms. His arms which had no signs of undergoing hardships. His arms now cleared of the marks he'd hated looking at for what seemed like an eternity.

"Y-Yixing, Baekhyun... Masters, I thank you with all my soul. Truly." He folds up the cloth and deeply bows, unable to express his gratitude.

Yixing is drained from the healing, but still manages to smile kindly after seeing Jongdae's arms strong once again. He rests on Baekhyun, exhausted, and the smaller man snuggles into his shoulder.

Before they part ways, the thunder boy almost forgets to thank the firevein for his kindhearted deed. "Uh… Thank you, C-Chanyeol. I'm sincerely and immensely grateful, really. I have no words." Jongdae says shyly and can't even look at the firevein in the eye. He didn't need such a grand gesture for fading bruises. 

The firevein smiles to himself.

Bruises were meant to hurt.

Innocent people weren't meant to be hurt, though.

—---------

"We will see you in a few nights, Commander." Baekhyun and a now recharged Yixing bid him farewell, and Chanyeol turns on his heel one more time to talk to Jongdae, when his elders pull him by the scruff of his collar— like a child.

Chanyeol playfully sticks his tongue out in the struggle, and Jongdae genuinely laughs at the sight and bids him farewell too.

Jongdae doesn't know if he was happy because nothing hurt anymore, or if he was happier because Chanyeol hadn't held a grudge against him.

Perhaps he was happy because someone cared about him.

He was happy because Chanyeol cared about him.

And maybe despite all the deflecting his mind had thrown against his heart, he was starting to care about Chanyeol too.


	8. SEVEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update:(

SEVEN.

Jongdae thinks he might enjoy spending time with the firevein.

Chanyeol had felt the same. He'd gotten used to the thunder boy's presence, like he became part of his own shadow. He hadn't only gotten used to Jongdae's presence— he felt alone when Jongdae wasn't there.

They just clicked, connected, seemed to relate to each other perfectly, serving as comfort to each other so well, sometimes Jongdae forgot Chanyeol was of a different vein.

He'd grown accustomed to Chanyeol's bright smile, deep voice, and good-natured heart full of mischief, and the thunder boy had gotten its place in the firevein's heart.

It'd been a while since they were together as both had commitments to prepare for, but today they could finally meet again.

They'd been constantly meeting each other hidden in the shade of the trees along the trail— for even just a few minutes talking about their days. Jongdae hadn't told him he'd be Commander very, very soon and wanted it to be a surprise.

—---------

Chanyeol is in the trail alone, waiting for Jongdae who isn't there yet. He's tired and sweaty from running all the way there after training in the heat, muttering an 'I hate that idiot' while squinting under the sunshine.

"Hey giant, if you hate me why do you always seek me out here?" Peeking from behind the trees, Chanyeol wants to hug Jongdae. His mouth looks more perfect than it usually did, pink and in the unique curvature only he possessed. Jongdae laughs perfectly, warmer than the sunshine on that hot day, brighter than the most golden summer sun, always contagious, and making him laugh too.

Chanyeol wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

Before he could do anything though, he feels a deadweight and suddenly wakes up— it was a dream.

He'd gotten attached to Jongdae, which wasn't bad in theory.

He'd gotten so attached of Jongdae he'd literally dreamt of him, dreamt of an ideal fantasy where no one would berate the two veins talking.

What was bad, was how Jongdae was of thunder, and he was of fire.

Could anything work out between a Commander and possible council member and a secondskin rival Conmander? He felt like an idiot stuck in an impossible fantasy, Commander meetings dousing its fire with the harsh reality which was water rushing through.

Would he push away his feelings for the secondskin? He didn't even know if the secondskin liked him— hell, he didn't even know if Jongdae was completely over Jongin, if he did like him like he'd thought, or was interested in a firevein like him at all.

He couldn't skip meeting Jongdae today though, despite the ill feelings in his heart. The thunder boy had said today was a special day and so Chanyeol couldn't burn his hopes.

—---------

"Numerous months have passed since we had our honorable thundervein, Jongdae begin the most grueling bouts of training to assume the position of Sixth Commander. I can only say I am continuously impressed and moved by his heart and endless charisma in everything he does. This Son of Thunder has reminded me of our Thunderlord's constant love for our vein, and I know every vein is honored to bask in his radiance. With fervor, and the Thunderlord's blessing— I declare Jongdae, Sixth Commander of Thunder! May he shine eternally!" The Lord Commander roars, beaming with pride, and all citizens at the assembly applaud and cheer. Sunyoung and Kibum are unsurprisingly the loudest to support him, and Jongdae smiles brightly at them.

Jongdae isn't used to the Commander's uniform— the tailor fit black suit with intricate gold ornamentation feels too opulent for him, but knows he looks charming in it. A prince-like outfit they called it, but this was made especially for him, and it looked like he was born to wear it. He looked brighter and more dashing than usual, it might've been his beaming face from the gratitude in his heart.

"Salute your new Sixth Commander, Jongdae!" All thunderveins salute under the deep golden sky, and Jongdae literally shines on the pedestal, high points of the face with sun bouncing off of it. The Thunderlord must really favor him.

The newly declared Sixth Commander couldn't comprehend how blessed he'd felt that day. All the years of training paid off, and he was now beginning to be someone his parents could be proud of. Instead of mourning for years, he had to make sure he'd do everything to rise up and shine as bright as he could so his parents could be proud from the heavens, and today he was the brightest in everyone's eyes. The sky glimmered and seemed as golden as his bolt, and the sight was so lovely he couldn't help but admire it. 

He looks around the lavish banquet hall during the celebratory feast, being boisterously greeted by everyone, but he couldn't find the one person he was looking for in the shadows of the realm.

Jongin wasn't there.

But it's alright. Jongdae hadn't thought or heard of Jongin at all for the longest time, and he probably didn't get his letter informing him of his accomplishment. Jongdae's mind had only been filled with Chanyeol for days.

The bleak grey tones dancing in his heart had become a vivid crimson red.

—---------

Unbothered to remove his Commander's uniform, Jongdae keeps it on and brings his bolt— yellow thundergem glowing luminously in the dark as he makes his way to meet Chanyeol before it was completely dark.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Chanyeol puts on the cold facade and doesn't stare at Jongdae.

"The Lord Commander kept me for a bit." Jongdae skips around the trail awkwardly, and Chanyeol questions what had taken him so long, before realizing he was adorned in the most lavish clothes he'd seen on him.

"I've been declared Sixth Commander." Jongdae finally breathes out and can only hear Chanyeol's low chuckles.

"Congratulations, then." The firevein casually huffs out. It's cold even though Jongdae's covered by thick sleeves. He can't help but feel strange chills from Chanyeol's cold remark. "I thought you'd be happier than that once I told you." 

"A rival kingdom gaining a new Commander? Should I be happy about more potential battles now? I'm getting tired. But our kingdoms haven't. " He ruffles his red hair, still not making any eye contact with Jongdae.

"Well it's not like water veins really care anymore, they've no use for battle. Earthveins too, I suppose, along with the windveins. The healers would be the least concerned. Fire and thunder just look at each other awkwardly as if to challenge an opposer." Chanyeol nods to Jongdae's statement. The flame-haired boy would have to use his tactics well to properly make Jongdae upset with him, even though he'd be upset with himself too.

Chanyeol realized how the severe immaturity of Inferno fared against the other kingdoms. "You're right. But Inferno has no plans on stopping its fight for dominance." Jongdae remembers the peace unification and takes it off of his mind to avoid any other conflicts.

"I salute you, Commander Jongdae. I wish to never have to call for battle against your troops." Chanyeol says this time with a bit of what he really means. The compliment doesn't last long when he suddenly goes for Jongdae's ego. "What makes you think you're worthy though? Aren't your veins just appointed from your Commander's heart? Fireveins get their position through the most difficult trials."

"Heh... Do you think my Lord Commander is a fool?" Chanyeol studies Jongdae's reaction. He looks disappointed, which must mean it'd worked. Jongdae was dumbfounded. Was he really unworthy? Did Chanyeol think he was unworthy too?

Chanyeol fails to answer him when he sees the slight contortion in Jongdae's face. It was masked despair.

"But why are you saying this to me? I thought you'd congratulate me. You're making me not believe in myself. " He doesn't want to hurt Jongdae too badly even though he wasn't sure if the thunder boy would get offended earlier, his implication slowly showed that his walls of self-confidence were knocked down.

Jongdae didn't understand why his friend, out of all people would decide to make him feel unhappy about the greatest achievement possible and couldn't help but feel his heart soar with woe.

"If you don't believe in yourself then maybe you really aren't worthy. People who don't believe in themselves just make fools of theirselves and their kingdoms." Chanyeol spits out bluntly and Jongdae feels like he's been stabbed in the back and gets up on his feet, eyes stinging. It was all too soon, really. He was just celebrating the fruit of all his hard work and expected to at least get a pat on the back from his friend for it, but he felt betrayed almost. 

Chanyeol sees it working, and with all the strength he has, he looks at Jongdae who is very much teary-eyed, and is biting his lips, unable to respond.

"A thundervein like you will never bring honor to your kingdom." Chanyeol almost laughs and sighs at the same time and Jongdae feels disturbed and oddly offended. He doesn't know what happened to Chanyeol that'd make him say things as harsh as that to him, and he feels like he's been stabbed in the heart.

Right when Jongdae was about to say he'd enjoyed the company of another vein and felt he'd gained a new friend.  
It was a joke to Chanyeol when he'd hatched the idea in his head, but it flew to hurt Jongdae much more than he'd anticipated. 

Every doubt Jongdae had pushed away about himself had just resurfaced from the lips of someone he'd trusted. Each and every task he'd poured all of his effort in with his heart too, had just been invalidated.

Jongdae was so confused. He'd said nothing except say he was now a Commander but Chanyeol lashed out at him so severely.

"Then stop dishonoring your own kingdom by always visiting this fool." Jongdae makes his way towards his training ground, and the pain harbored in his heart with each agonizing thumping beat was heavier than the pain he'd endured when Yunho had nearly beaten him to death.

"Dae, wait!" Chanyeol yells. But he is alone and no one is there to hear him.

Jongdae walks back, nearly stomping and his veins look like they're going to pop out of his neck in fury. "Wait, who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think I'm accountable to your will just because you had me healed when I didn't ask you to? I didn't need that! They were just bruises!"

"It, oh fuck. I wasn't being serious! Jongdae, wait!" Chanyeol regrets everything and wants to burn himself. It'd backfired and he couldn't help but feel sick seeing Jongdae hurt and know that he caused it.

"Well good job asshole! What am I really to you? Some kid you can just play around with?" Jongdae pauses. "Who was i to trust a firevein... Maybe Baekhyun and Yixing were right when they said it was strange for me to keep seeing you." Chanyeol remains silent when Jongdae makes his way towards Thunderhelm again.

"Jongdae, fuck... I— p-please!" Chanyeol wraps him in an embrace from behind and Jongdae resists the urge to hug him back and just drown in the firevein's scent.

Chanyeol's skin is warm and smells like peonies. It feels comforting, almost like home, despite how heavy the boy'd make his heart feel earlier. Jongdae hadn't expected his first intentional touches from Chanyeol would be like this.

His pride is heavily hurt but a part of him still wants to be with Chanyeol.

He'd have to put his honor first, and this foolishness away. No more seeing Chanyeol. He felt stupid for devoting so much time for him when he was to be made Commander so soon.

Fury seizes control over Jongdae, his eyes darkening, tears almost spilling over. "Don't y-you fucking dare touch me again!" Chanyeol wraps his arms around the thundervein, much tighter to restrain him, and buries his head on the boy's shoulder to no avail— he easily exits his grip.

"Jongdae!" Chanyeol grabs Jongdae by the wrist, whirling him around.

"Don't you fucking try! I hate you! I wish I never met you!" The thundervein's eyes are red, and they sting each time he stares at Chanyeol. He's quivering, trembling, as he gathers all his might to not collapse and break down.

"Please—no! I... I'm so—" Chanyeol regrets it all so badly. He should've never tried to push Jongdae away.

"Of course the firevein can't bring it upon himself to apologize. What did I expect? You're all just so hurtfully reckless." Jongdae isn't even mad anymore, he's just being blunt, upset with dead silence.

That was, until Chanyeol took a step towards him and skimmed his fingers on the thundervein's hand tenderly, who violently shoves it away.

"I will never speak to you again! The peace unification, I... I-I... I don't fucking know how to d-deal with that shit b-but… I can't believe you told me that... You really couldn't hide being a firevein, huh? Just don't talk to me ever again." The new Commander bolts off miserably.

"Jongdae! D-Dae, please no! I-I'm so—" Chanyeol uttered a word he'd seldom used, a word he'd only used when he was in great trouble or was to be scolded, the word he repeated when they'd discovered about him and Sehun.

Sorry.

He was so sorry, he'd fallen to his knees and cried his heart out.

He cried because he'd hurt someone he cared so much about.

Sorry, he whispers, screams, and utters hundreds of times.

But it was too late. Jongdae was no longer there to hear him.

The words hurt Jongdae even more badly than Yunho's attack did. They hurt because the man who spoke them was someone he'd given a part of his heart to.


	9. EIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not updating any sooner:( Summer break ended so quickly

EIGHT.

It's been weeks since Chanyeol and Jongdae had the dispute and neither of the two had made efforts to seek the other out, and the thunder boy felt empty but chose to use his duties as a distraction from visiting the trail.

He no longer had to train outdoors when Chanyeol would usually visit, he was training in the Commanders' training quarters.

Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't think of Jongdae in every passing moment— he even stayed by the trail in hopes of seeing Jongdae. But of course he wasn't there.

Anxiety filled Jongdae whenever he remembered the peace unification which was to be held soon. Of course Chanyeol would be there, and he didn't want to see him at all.

It'd been long since Jongdae had visited his bathing cave near dawn and he did so today. He was surprised his ears weren't filled with the hymns of the firevein Commander in the cave nearby, Seohyun.

—---------

Off to his new bathing cave after accommodating Seohyun's request to exchange caves, Chanyeol hears a buzzing noise on the cave nearby and approaches it, basket of merlot and lantern in hand when he's greeted by half-naked man.

He's stripped down to his bathing clothes, when Chanyeol forgets that he is too. "Holy shit! Why are you here?" It's Jongdae, it appears. He'd know the voice anywhere, golden curls, and lips pink as ever, eyes wide open in shock, but right now all Chanyeol could stare at were Jongdae's defined abs and tiny waist.

They hadn't spoken in the longest time, having been avoiding each other after the fight.

The thunder boy stands confused above the pool of lavender and gold water serenely flowing. They both stare at each other frozen in shock.

"I, uh." Chanyeol's ears turn red, his eyes betraying him and flickering down to see more of Jongdae's bare torso. "Oh— I, uh... I got lost." Chanyeol stands before the thundervein, bare, himself, ears burning red from the embarrassment. Fear has him planted to the ground too, but he advances when he sees Jongdae back away.

Jongdae maneuvers around the rocks, trying to avoid Chanyeol, and he accidentally drops a leather bracelet from his parents while unclasping it, and it inconveniently lands before the firevein. It's insanely awkward for the two who haven't been in each other's presence for the longest time.

The flame-haired boy didn't hesitate to pick it up. "You dropped this." He says in a callow manner but Jongdae feels like his head is going to explode from the millions of thoughts coursing through it.

He takes a dangerous stance, and commands the firevein. "Give it. It's from my parents." Chanyeol dangles it from his index finger fully raising his arm, and Jongdae struggles and leaps to reach it. He's playing with Jongdae, teasing him.

The moment Jongdae's fingers latch onto the bracelet, he's pulled against Chanyeol's warm body. Chanyeol is hugging him and their skin is directly touching.

"I..." Chanyeol's voice is low, and his free hand is running itself along Jongdae's back, dipping into the central muscle. 

"I'm sorry." Skin to skin, no reactions, no surges, and Chanyeol whispers with conviction.

Jongdae hesitantly accepts the hug, but it's weird since they're both bare save for their bathing cloths. "I apologize... I wasn't in my right mind." Chanyeol starts rubbing circles onto the smooth skin, and cranes his neck down to rest his head on Jongdae's shoulder, fully wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's body.

Jongdae's skin was warm and soft, and Chanyeol rested his head perfectly on it.

They were embracing each other. Jongdae felt every need to yell at Chanyeol subside, he wanted to be in the giant's arms instead.

It was strange how one simple word could dissipate all of Jongdae's anger towards Chanyeol. Despite all the anger, he still yearned to be with him.

"Pfft. When does a firevein consider being nice to a thundervein right?" The thundervein hates himself for only burying Chanyeol in a deeper embrace and chuckles. "Never. But I want to be nice to you." Jongdae snaps out of the trance and takes a step back.

Remembering Seohyun, he was wondering why Chanyeol was near the area. It was true everything in the bathing area was kept secret, but if his cave was near hers, he should've at least known he was there too. "You... You should leave. Why are you near the maiden's cave anyway?" Jongdae gulps down hard when he realizes the possibilities of why he could be there.

Seohyun's beauty could leave any man beguiled.

"It's my cave now, she asked if she could have mine instead. She felt uneasy in this one. She felt drawn to... Let me put this on." Thundergems. Definitely drawn to thundergems. Jongdae feels his heart skip a beat when Chanyeol clasps the leather bracelet on his wrist.

The legend of being lured to surge from other veins when you were exposed to their gems more seemed to be true then.

If Seohyun had become drawn to thundergems then perhaps Jongdae was drawn to fireblood instead.

The two men settle the apology and Chanyeol takes a seat on the rocks. "Merlot?" He pulls a full bottle out.

"No, you idiot." Jongdae felt weird joking around with him. He was supposed to be furious at Chanyeol, but he desperately felt the need to hug him instead, almost blushing in the candlelit cave when he'd remembered being trapped in Chanyeol's embrace.

Fuck. Why did he always feel like this around Chanyeol?

Jongdae attempts to seem more casual, and less embarrassed about Chanyeol having seen his bare self and seeing Chanyeol's godly bare self too. "So this is where your purchases of five merlots go to? On impulse. And before bathing."

—---------

Five shared bottles of merlot later, both men are in the pool in Jongdae's cave. The thundervein took out all the gems in the lukewarm water. They talked about what'd happened in their lives while they didn't see each other. Chanyeol accidentally mentioned having a former love. He accidentally blurred out Sehun's name, and Jongdae could've sworn his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Y-you like men too?" Too? Fuck. Well as if he didn't already know. "Men and women are both wonderful, you know. You seem to think the same." Chanyeol hiccups, flushed at Jongdae's sudden accidental confession. The thundervein can only nervously nod, until Chanyeol runs his thumb along Jongdae's lower lip.

"Your lips curve so nicely... your eyes are so bright, and your eyebrows..." He giggles. "They make me happy for some reason whenever I see them." Both men are definitely tipsy, but there's a hitch in Jongdae's throat, and Chanyeol's finger tracing his lips playfully aren't helping his heart rate.

His pulse isn't helped either when Chanyeol lightly drags down his fingers, touching Jongdae's Adam's apple.

Jongdae has to focus and try to kid around some more. "You aren't so bad yourself, for someone doe-eyed all the time." He flicks Chanyeol's forehead and the giant winces back in pretended pain.

Chanyeol runs his hands through his crimson hair and Jongdae's eyes brighten up at the sight of his ears and commences teasing the firevein. "Hey, Sixth Commander! Your ears are pretty cute." The thundervein pulls at them and laughs. "I hate my... my ears. They look stupid." Chanyeol confesses bashfully with a silly grin. His cheeks are almost redder than his hair.

"But they're cute! I like them." Jongdae giggles some more and Chanyeol feels his heart get tugged by the strings. His ears get tugged again, and Jongdae smiles the brightest smile Chanyeol's ever seen.

Jongdae's hands come off his ears and it's heavily tense. They're both just looking each other in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol huffs out again.

Jongdae simply smiles the smile Chanyeol adores. "Are you drunk right now?" Chanyeol asks a blushing Jongdae. "Tipsy? I'm not sure," He replies.

"Good, because I want you to remember this." Chanyeol rushes forward with the water in the pool, rippling towards Jongdae, and languidly places his thumb on the thunder boy's cheek.

"I'm so sorry for last time. I didn't mean it, I'm such an asshole."

His plush lips press against Jongdae's lovingly for the first time, and he's lost for words. They melt into one another.

"I hate you, asshole." He pulls away breathless.

Jongdae stares at him, ethereally and he's captivated. His hunger is ignited. It's surreal kissing the person you've lingered around for so long, wondering how the sensation would feel like, wondering how you two would crash together, how blissful the moment would be.

It was true for them both, it was heavenly.

Their lips crash together once more and Jongdae tilts the flame haired boy's head who easily obliges by opening his mouth, deepening the kiss, chests touching, yearning for more, arms caressing the other's body.

"Cha—" His hands are in Chanyeol's hair, and are roaming every part of his glorious body.

Jongdae felt so pampered in Chanyeol's arms, strong arms, arms that felt like they protected him. It felt like they were meant to meld with each other, the crook of Chanyeol's neck bending ever so perfectly to meet Jongdae raising his body to meet in contact once again.

The kiss feels electric and Jongdae is lost for words, and both men smile like fools.

"I— oh. We..." Jongdae blushes when he pulls away.

They're both speechless and can only pant.

"I hate you so much." Jongdae can't stare at him and really feels his cheeks burning red, and can't stop grinning.

"I love you." Chanyeol whispers, and Jongdae doesn't hear. He closes the space in between their bodies again, and plant his lips on Jongdae's, fingers tracing his muscles, pulling him against himself, holding on to him like he'll run out of oxygen if they stopped kissing, and if they broke the embrace, he'd crumble.

His whispers of Jongdae's name are reduced to 'Dae' when he simply feels like his legs are turning to jelly. Everything feels extravagant, way too right. Jongdae's soft lips brushing gently against his own before hungrily tasting.

"Fuck, I uh…" They finally pull away and are left with their hands interlaced, still panting, finding the situation unbelievable.

"Kiss me again." Chanyeol purses his lips at Jongdae, who quickly pecks his lips chastely.

Daybreak was nearing, and Jongdae helped Chanyeol prepare to leave for Firehelm again. "Meet me here tomorrow, Chanyeol." He dries off the firevein's hair with a towel, and tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dae." Chanyeol leaves Jongdae with warmth in a tight embrace.

"We can't." echoed in Jongdae's head when he kissed the firevein. But perhaps he could choose to avoid the voices ghosting his thoughts for a bit longer. He wouldn't listen to any voices that would tell him otherwise about the firevein. Not anymore. Not right now. 


	10. NINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't updated in two months:(( School has been so hectic but I've been getting by. Fortunately, I have drafts nearly completed for the next chapters until about the fifteenth. I'll be on break soon and I'll make sure to update constantly, also I feel like I might rewrite this entire series in the future as I feel like there's still a lot of improvement that can me made to further its quality. Enjoy this one :)

NINE.

Jongdae didn't know how to feel about Chanyeol. He knew he liked Chanyeol, and he knew he was a secondskin.

But he also knew that they were both Commanders now, and that if the peace unification would fail, everything could go to hell.

He couldn't risk endangering his kingdom just for loving one person now, could he?

He spent the night drunken not from the merlot, but dizzy from Chanyeol's kisses. He'd anticipated them for so long and they were even better than he imagined.

Why did Chanyeol have to be a firevein, and he, a thundervein? Did their gods agree on crafting both of them as soulmates only to rip them apart with a vein difference in merciless laughter?

Besides all of that, the burden in his heart— Jongin, was still there planted deep. He wanted to tell Chanyeol everything about the boy, how he hurt him too without doing anything.

But now, most especially, he'd like to tell Chanyeol how he himself hurt him too, but unlike Jongin, made the heartache go away.

—---------

Firehelm had been unusually callow with the usual tedious daily routines, leaving Chanyeol plenty of leeway and so they met in Jongdae's cave again, and firevein was determined to lay off every single worry he had about his past.

Which meant Sehun.

The deep yellow sky cloaked Chanyeol in the trees' shadows on his way to the cave illuminated by several candles.

Jongdae was already there, and he giddily ran into Chanyeol's arms. Today, he would lay off all his burdens too. The caves made him feel human again, like the reality of veins disappeared when they were there.

"I missed you!" The thunder boy wraps his arms around the giant as tightly as he can, clinging onto his body, and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you more, Dae." The giant picks him up and carries him, and Jongdae finally lies down on his lap, using Chanyeol as a surprisingly comfortable but firm pillow.

Chanyeol plays with the thunder boy's hair, lightly ruffling it, and running his hands through the golden strands. "I really missed you, Dae." The thunder boy chuckles and smiles another smile which makes Chanyeol's heart yearn for more, eyes blinded by the radiance of Jongdae's. Chanyeol leans down and kisses him— a lot, playfully.

They intertwine their hands and Chanyeol appreciates how tiny Jongdae's are compared to his, and they stay like that for a while.

—---------

"I like this, I like being with you." Jongdae just laughs again, resting with Chanyeol.  
"I know." The firevein replies, a sweet curve on his lips forming a smile. The intimacy felt so nice and securing.

Jongdae purses his lips and asks Chanyeol about them and how they'd have to end this one way or another. "I know I can't like this though. I will never be have to have something like this with someone like you." They're both aware of that.

Chanyeol runs his fingers through Jongdae's golden locks. "They won't ever know. I can restrain myself. I won't be foolish enough like before. I promise." 

Jongdae looks up at Chanyeol's red and black eye. "How foolish were you with the love you spoke of before that it ended badly? If you... wouldn't mind." 

"I haven't seen him… I haven't for years, haven't cared about someone more than myself in years. But now there's you."

"Chanyeol… I was thinking about this last night, and I realized there's no easy way to make this work… I'm telling you again, we both know this can't happen."

"But it can. You're a secondskin. And peace unification may be made soon." Jongdae huffs at his response, and the firevein only sends him a quick kiss on the nose. "Only an idiot would believe that, Yeol."

"Did you even love the Jongin fellow?" Jongdae gulps down at the sudden question, shifting uncomfortably in Chanyeol's lap, and sits down but the taller warmly wraps his arms around the thundervein, his back faced to him.

"Yes. I did. But I was too deluded by my own fantasies to think he liked me too, but now, really, I'm just trying to uh… Put myself first. It's incredibly difficult to overlook someone's actions towards you and mindlessly call it love. It wasn't his fault at all, I was just too delusional in my own world." Jongdae naturally rests his head on Chanyeol's chest.

"What happened anyway? How did you meet?"

"Well, er… His father introduced us two, we were in the common training ground. Our families were friends and we became best friends. He had no idea I liked him really— but once," He pauses, embarrassed. "We... Kissed once, drunkenly. But of course he didn't remember, and I'd never take advantage of him. I'd rather stay friends than force him to like me back and lose a cherished friend." Jongdae admits, and relishes in the warm water. A weight felt lifted off his shoulders.

—---------

"And you?" Jongdae felt strange, maybe even jealous when he asked Chanyeol.

"Sehun. His name was Sehun." Chanyeol easily says, emotionless.

Jongdae's eyes widen at the mention of the stoic handsome boy's name. He's one of the most famous Wind Commanders. "T-Thunderlord, I'm in disbelief! An airvein! The Fourth Commander of the Wind Kingdom, Sehun?" He'd met him at the commonground two years ago, and everyone who passed by him was smitten by his enthralling looks.

"I presume."

"Is he a secondskin too?" Jongdae didn't know why he felt jealousy in the stomach or why he felt so insecure either.

"Jongdae, you might feel strange hearing this... But this happened years ago, trust me... I don't uh..." Jongdae peels himself off of Chanyeol sitting next to him, soothing the flame-haired boy.

"Hmm... I was still so young and naïve, and— the Wind Commanders had met the Fire Commanders for a very long time. Coincidentally of course, our fathers were somehow allies too and he was brought along. It didn't end well, the leader then had caught me almost hold his hands, threatened to tell on us both. But I asked for... I asked for lashing instead." Chanyeol delicately places Jongdae's hand on his thigh, on the two deep scars from the whips, Yixing had managed to heal all the other scars, but unfortunately, Chanyeol confessed to him about the beating too late for the then newly accustomed healer. Jongdae flinches away, but then bravely strokes them, calmly hushing him.

"See, Chanyeol? He was just a windvein. What more will happen to you if we make anything of our foolishness? I don't want to see you get hurt..." Jongdae grabs his hand tightly.

Chanyeol pulls his thundervein by the collar and kisses him passionately. "Neither do I. That's why I brought Yixing to heal the marks from the bastard who hurt you. I'm going to protect you from everything. From now on, you're mine." Jongdae savors the kiss. He knows he won't have much more soon.

Jongdae hates it so much.

He hates how he's a secondskin and how the man he loves still isn't of the tolerant veins.

He hates how can touch Chanyeol when they're alone but so much as just speaking to him in public would land them both in their kingdom's dungeons.

He wonders if be Lords were really still preventing physical contact between different veins, or if the Council of Nine had just made it seem like that. He wonders his Lord heard his thoughts about it, and if his Lord would favor him.

The one man from the millions who captured his heart was a firevein.

And Jongdae was certain that no one could ever blaze his heart the same way Chanyeol did— his Chanyeol, his best friend, his best enemy, his giant, his Commander.

He'd willingly get lashed ten, or even a hundred times to be able to freely live with him.


	11. TEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost November and I nearly forgot about this :( I'm so sorry. Thankfully though, I have about ten more chapters which have drafts already. Hope you enjoy (?)

TEN.

Nearly two weeks after each kingdom finishes up with their preparations, a new letter is sent after the confirmations have been made. Every vein who isn't a firevein is afraid of the new change.

The change reads:

Due to the vandalism by thugs and invaders, the common ground is considered unsafe. We have decided not to cancel the gathering, rather we shall relocate it to be in Firehelm, the most safeguarded kingdom. Please accept our apology for this unforeseen change.

Respectfully,

The Council of Nine

—---------

Jongdae, very much like the other delegates, ends up staring at the new letter in pure shock. Three members of the Council of Nine are fireveins, and even though no one says it out loud, everyone knows they hold most dominion over the kingdoms— the rest of the members are probably only their puppets, despite how influential people like Baekhyun and Yixing appear to be.

All delegates had no other choice but to comply with the location change, and to try and be safe in fear.

—----------

Jongdae knows and has a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows that it's impossible for the Firelord to change the location without any harmful intent.

He'll finally have to push Chanyeol away even if he doesn't want to, because they can both get hurt in the crossfire, but it's not like Jongdae didn't care about getting hurt— he didn't want to see anyone lay a finger on his giant.

Weeks fly by and so do their frequent rendezvous.

They could be with each other in their spare time, but they couldn't forget their duties and responsibilities. The two Sixth Commanders were liable for their veins.

Veins had to come first before love.

—---------

The cave isn't lit up with candles, and the atmosphere matches the sky, it is bleak and dark. Jongdae knows Chanyeol would be coming, but he didn't have any plans on doing anything with him apart from telling him to stay away.

Jongdae was lying on the rocks for about an hour, desolate and silent, waiting for Chanyeol to come— apathetic when he did arrive.

Chanyeol lies on the rocks beside him. "Dae it's been so long..." He puts his head in the crook of Jongdae's neck, wrapping his arms around the thunder boy's slender waist. Jongdae is almost tempted to stay like this forever, but he remembers he can't feel this anymore, can't enjoy things like this anymore.

Jongdae abruptly takes Chanyeol's arms off of him, and stands up without saying a word.

Chanyeol stands too, but Jongdae's back faces him. "Dae? What's wrong?" He places his hand on Jongdae's shoulder, and again, Jongdae jerks his hand away.

There is definitely something off with Jongdae today, Chanyeol thinks.

"Jongdae, please listen to me." He walks over to Jongdae to look at him, face to face.

Chanyeol was finally agitated. "Why do you keep pushing me away?" His pitch gets higher and his volume increases, anger starting to show.

"Because of our veins, Chanyeol. Because the more I don't, I forget that this can't happen and everything's just going to h-hell." Jongdae said it so coldly and casually, all while looking in Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol was in disbelief, Jongdae couldn't be telling the truth.

Chanyeol was desperate to have Jongdae hear him out. "Do you hear all the nonsense you're babbling? Can't you just stop? I thought we talked this through!" He was so frustrated he started yelling, not understanding Jongdae.

"Don't you understand? Things should've never ended up this way if you didn't come by to see me all the time! I-I... I was too stupid to do this and now I don't wanna see you hurt and—" Jongdae yells, too stressed from all the hysteria.

"Don't you fucking know that I—" The three words almost fell out of Chanyeol's mouth, only for him to realize that if Jongdae really did love him, he'd fight for him. And he didn't know if he could tell Jongdae he loved him, knowing that he just gave up on them.

If Chanyeol wasn't good enough to keep Jongdae fighting, he'd want to let him know the same even when he didn't mean it. 

"You know what? Fine then. I am going to give you what you want. I'll act like a complete stranger to you." The argument was short and was resolved quickly.

Jongdae didn't reply, he just stood there.

"I bid you farewell, Sixth Commander. I wish you a safe departure to Firehelm." Jongdae can only try his best to keep himself standing on the ground, quivering on the spot.

Chanyeol runs away before his tears spill out. He's tired— so tired the tears never spill out at all. 

He's so tired and so out of himself, he overworks himself till the eve of the peace unification so much that he hasn't thought of Jongdae once.

But he was lying to himself, in those laborious weeks, he could only think of visiting the thunder boy's cave and resting in his arms again. Chanyeol could only think of the sunshine in his life. Jongdae was his sunshine, every short moment with him made every suffering worth enduring for Chanyeol. Because Chanyeol knew Jongdae was worth fighting for, and it hurt him that Jongdae figured he wasn't.

But he knew he was lying.

He could only think of his sunshine, Jongdae.

He could only think. Because he knew the skies were getting dimmer, much like his world.

He was tired.

He was so tired of their veins.

He was mad.

He was mad because they couldn't be together, especially because of their positions.

He was mad because a small part of him felt like Jongdae was lying and still loved him.

He was empty.

He was empty because he knew that Jongdae really could be lying, hurting him now so as not to hurt more when everything would be too late for forgiveness.

He was empty without Jongdae.

And so was Jongdae without Chanyeol.


	12. ELEVEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I'm really sorry :( Unfortunately I was really busy. Don't worry though, the succeeding chapters will quickly be updated. Also, I think this chapter is relatively (?) long
> 
> Funny story: I have a looot of chapters after this one, written already, but this one took me so long to write

ELEVEN.

Despite being away from each other, the two veins were a confusing pair— who still couldn't exactly rule out their feelings for each other.

They cared for each other, yes, definitely liked to kiss each other, but it seemed like those three words were so difficult to say.

I like you? I love you? I need you?

It was a mix of those phrases.

Deep down, in their different-blooded veins, they only yearned to whisper sweet nothings to each other for eternity, even though they had been avoiding each other in resentment.

—---------

Weeks flew by after their frequent rendezvous, prior to their fight, when they could be with each other in their spare time and the major fight, but they couldn't forget their duties and responsibilities. The two Sixth Commanders were liable for their veins.

Chanyeol had been overworking himself so much, distracting himself from the woe in his heart, he didn't realize that he would see Sehun and Jongdae tomorrow. He had returned to being his old self— cruel and ruthless, as all fireveins are.

Jongdae didn't even notice that he had gone without seeing Chanyeol for so long, for he too had been burying himself with organizing the troops and the delegation, far too enamored in his work.

The emptiness Chanyeol felt when his words dripping in defeat were echoed in the cave were etched into his heart. He was still hurt, feeling far too delusional to believe that Jongdae genuinely wanted to hurt him, while another part of him tried so much to delude himself into thinking Jongdae still loved him.

But the distance numbed their feelings somehow, succumbing to overworking themselves like fixed clockwork pieces which followed the same routines. Chanyeol had started releasing his aggression through combat training, and Jongdae had learnt lessons in slealth and defense, making him an even more skilled fighter. Training, and the frustration in all preparations for the peace unification made Chanyeol and Jongdae's days fly by, without realizing that the event would be occurring very soon.

And that they would be within each other's reach again.

But of course, they couldn't physically reach for each other in public.

Fireveins cannot touch thunderveins. Thunderveins cannot touch fireveins.

Nobody even dared to detest to that. Except them, of course. For some god-sent reason, Jongdae was a secondskin.

—---------

Jongdae wakes up hours earlier than he is supposed to, greeted by a sky painted in a deep plum wash, bidding the moon farewell for the day, to welcome the sun.

He finds himself active, despite barely sleeping through the night.

It is the day of the peace unification. He is beyond afraid, but has to fulfill all of his duties. Jongdae doesn't forget to pray for his delegation's safe trip to Inferno, to his Thunderlord. 

He prepares himself to leave, trunk in hand, waiting alone in the stillness of the morning for at least one delegate to arrive early, but not even Jongin decided to drop by for leisure, when Jongdae thought he would.

With tight-lipped grins, everyone from the delegation begins to board Thunder's ship, from charismatic young leader Donghyuck, a lad, Jongdae believed had so much potential, to their Lord Commander, to hope for peace. 

The journey from Thunderhelm to Inferno's camp is taken the long way, with the ship. It seemed that only Jongdae and Chanyeol knew of the treading path in the abandoned forestry between the camps' boundaries. 

The lone ship of Thunderhelm— Solaris, is not as luxurious inside as it appears from the outside, and Jongdae feeling nauseous on the way there just makes the voyage even worse. The thunderveins were anxious, much like how all the other veins were, but the glinting gold light bouncing off the chandeliers reminded them of their cause, to bring thunder and light to the world, for the glory of their kingdom, and the Thunderlord.

It was difficult to grasp how the Inferno camp decided to be warm towards the group of people they'd persecuted in the past, but they would have to remain as one in fortitude, to bear whatever obstructions would come in their path for the next few days.

Taemin, Sunyoung, and Jongdae stayed together during the ride, briefing their junior, Donghyuck about how to interact with the younger fireveins. They supposed that the younger fireveins would feel entitled and feel superior, so they told the young boy not to feel inferior at all.

Soon enough, everyone drifted to sleep, but Jongdae felt unsettled. The motion of the waves and his anxiety made his stomach flip.

He couldn't stop thinking about Chanyeol. He was never able to sleep, thinking of Sehun too. Jongdae couldn't help but think of Jongin, Baekhyun, Yixing— and everyone else he was to meet.

He was afraid he would be frowned upon for being a thundervein, ostracized despite the event's calling for peace, and he only hoped his paranoia was false.

The seas were rough and so were the string of thoughts putting Jongdae's mind through a heavy storm, but the Waterlord must have heard their prayers, and they arrived in the Inferno docking port soundly.

The sky opens up to reflect lights like a prism, its beauty basking on the Thunder delegation as they enter the Fireland.

—---------

In Firehelm, Chanyeol wakes up early, far too early when he hears the docking of the ships. He walks over to the port groggily, the smell of sea salt strong, and wind messing his fiery curls. 

He shivers not because of the air, rather the delegates of their kingdom. The Commanders of Inferno are greeting the windveins, but Chanyeol has to regain his composure because in the next second or so, Sehun will be right in front of him.

Sehun, who he hadn't seen in years.

And here Chanyeol is, forming a fist so tight, the friction and prayer he mutters could be strong enough to generate a wildfire if he tried enough— was cowering before the first boy he called his love in his life. He almost feels the blood rushing through the scars the lashes felt, his fury giving enough desire for a surge.

He matured, but still had traces of the naïve boy he was in his heart.

Firelord, bless Minho for taking too long chatting up with Kibum, Wind Third Commander. Chanyeol is certain Sehun hasn't exactly seen him yet, and makes his exit, quickly whispering to Seohyun about isolating himself so as not to surge— nothing more, nothing less.

He spun on his heel only to directly face Sehun— silver-haired, glinting olive eyes, twinkling even, furrowed eyebrows still making him look fierce, asymmetrical face showing kindness on one side and cold apathy on the other. They were only inches away from each other, but Chanyeol could visibly see Sehun's exhaustion. He was carrying numerous trunks, probably his and his Commanders' trunks, as expected of that selfless bastard.

They stare into each other's eyes for the first time in years, and Chanyeol can't catch his breath. He has to go. Sehun still doesn't say anything, but his breath stills. His eyes just linger to wherever Chanyeol is. 

Chanyeol bows his head down when Sehun approaches him. "May your Lord remain with you." are the only words he can mutter to Sehun. He turns around quickens his pace, running to his chambers before Sehun has the chance to have his response be heard by the firevein.

—--------- 

Teleportation would be useful in times like this, Chanyeol thought. He was in his chambers for the last five minutes when suddenly his door was being knocked on by someone so frantically, it couldn't be anyone else but Baekhyun.

The last time the lightvein knocked that suddenly on his door, he just talked about how enthralled he was by Yixing's kisses, but today he looked so bothered. "What's wrong, Baek?"

"I— Lightlord! He's here, Chanyeol! He's a Commander for Lightlord's sake!" The 'he' Baekhyun spoke of, couldn't be anyone else but Sehun, right?

"Pardon me? He?" Chanyeol looks like he's stomping back to his quarters, curious as to who else could possibly be there.

"Sehun is here. We saw him depart from the port with the Wind's Lord Commander earlier." So the 'he', Chanyeol assumed to be Sehun was correct. The 'we' was obviously Baekhyun and Yixing.

"Oh." Is all Chanyeol manages to say before he's accosted by Yixing who's concerned about the same thing, but is much less urgent with the matter.

"Se—" Yixing huffs but is cut off.

Chanyeol only says "I know," before he pauses and never completes his sentences and resorts to retreating to his bed, planting himself face-first in his pillow. He didn't like feeling this vulnerable.

Baekhyun and Yixing stare at Chanyeol taking long strides as he leaves the hallway, before the taller man wraps his arm around the smaller, and they make way for their secret room in Yixing's apothecary.

—---------

Chanyeol wakes up with a buzzing head, and freshens up. From the window, he can see crowds all looking grim, not interacting with each other.

Not really peaceful at all.

In fact, the sight is almost numerous to him.

He finally runs down to the plaza to join Minho, Seohyun, and the other Fire Commanders. He styled his hair up today, ensuring that he'd be exuding a sense of dominance towards the other veins, like all Fire Commanders were always instructed to.

The Lord Commander said this was always necessary, and Chanyeol believed so as well. He wasn't sure if he still did all the time.

Chanyeol scans the thunder delegation to look for Jongdae, but weakly gives up when he remembers that they weren't on good terms.

—--------

Thunder's delegation is clad in their military outfits, and the Commanders are dressed in their noble military clothing, adorned with sleek black sleeves and trousers and thin gold chains. Jongdae felt like it was too grand for the occasion, but still made sure he didn't look too shabby compared to the other elite men there.

The different veins are clustered with people of their own vein, stern not to interact with anyone else— their colors, symbols, clothing, and distinct physical differences distinguishing them apart with ease. With their steps towards the center of the plaza commanding silence, the Council of Nine proceeds to greet the guests. "Welcome, delegates. The Council is pleased to greet you all at Firehelm so warmly. We apologize for the sudden change of location, this is due to the vandals roaming in the commonground." The Fire's Lord Commander's raven eyes peered at all delegates intimidatingly.

"Speaking of the commonground, it remains unguarded as you all know. If these talks wind up successful, hopefully we can assign border duties to each kingdom, or even better, open the commonground fully unrestricted." Yixing continues and everyone is shocked with the idea. 

It is silent for a moment before the Lord Commander of Fire signals Yixing to halt, and so the obedient sheep does. The Lord Commander instead delivers another announcement. "Commanders, please approach this station to know your delegates' rooming bunkers." All the Commanders follow in suit. "Please stay in your rooms until the scheduled dinner. Your seat assignments will be given only by dinner, please rejuvenate in the meantime. Meetings will only be held tomorrow to give way for the veins from the farthest areas to rest." He considerately says.

One by one, each vein leaves off to their rooms. Jongdae is troubled when he realizes Yesung, Thunder's Third Commander forgot to list Donghyuck in the delegation.

"I apologize, we didn't realize that we forgot to record our youngest, Donghyuck under the delegation, but he's already in the room filled with thunderveins. It cannot occupy more." He pauses and the lady nods sternly. "Would anyone be willing to room with a firevein?" The firevein at the table hesitantly asks, after consulting with Seohyun, who rushes to the Lord Commander.

"Our Commanders' rooms are spacious Commander Seohyun, tell the lad." He says from far away. This was unnerving, he didn't expect the Lord Commander to be this callow. It was almost hilarious.

"Would any thundervein want to reside in our Commanders' quarters? Worry not. It's just for a few days." Seohyun says, and nearly everyone stops what they are doing when she speaks.

Jongdae immediately volunteers and raises his hand, after all this, he didn't want the young lad to be uncomfortable with a firevein. He also wanted Yesung to be with the younger thundering veins to guide them, and Jongdae could deal with a firevein alone, or so he supposed.

He'd willingly sacrifice the vulnerability towards other veins, and a firevein at that for his own veins to be feel safe. After all, they were paving the way to peace. It wasn't probably as bad as he thought it would be. The Fire Commanders seemed to have high intellect and maturity anyway.

But everyone is silent. The inquiry sounds like a threat. Jongdae gulps down, awkwardly fumbling with his military cuffs already hoping he didn't regret his decision.

"Alright. Remain in Sixth Commander Chanyeol's chambers." The Lord Commander nods at Jongdae after telling him, leaving him no time to protest.

Jongdae's body is riled up with goosebumps the moment he locks eyes with Chanyeol's red and black one. The Commander's suit is similar to Jongdae's but is a deep maroon, and silver, and it suits him so well. He looks like a king in his own right.

"Lord Commander I—" Jongdae turns to speak to the Lord Commander of Inferno himself, with all his might, before realizing that this could potentially give their situation away. But alas, the fearsome leader immediately made his way back to meet with the other delegates.

The thunder boy turns around to see Chanyeol's gaze burning into his eyes.

Why did it have to be Chanyeol? He envisioned it to be another commander. He didn't know if he was lucky or damned. What if the Lord Commander knew? Or had a gut feel?

Before Chanyeol could say any snark remark, Jongdae ran over to his veins as well. But of course, his effort was in vain— after the commotion subsided and the delegates slowly went to their assigned bunkers, Jongdae had to go to Chanyeol.

Jongdae's delegation had already went to their assigned rooms, leaving him no other choice but to follow Chanyeol.

The giant had surprisingly tried to initiate a conversation with the thundervein several times, but the smaller boy only responded by nodding in silence, accidentally dropping his trunk as his grip weakened from fear. Without saying anything, Chanyeol took his trunk and heaved it. Jongdae was left following the giant leading to the lion's den dreading from at least a meter behind.

—---------

Chanyeol opens the door to reveal a massively grand room far too humongous for even a giant like him to reside in alone.

A massively grand room which looked like a small kingdom of its own, in black velvet, furniture upholstered in blood red hues, with gold and marble everywhere.

Jongdae almost stutters when he realizes that he didn't actually know where to sleep though, and struggles to step in, feeling uneasy with the luxurious room.

"You... only have one bed..." it was a declaration more than it was a question from the thunder boy's lips in disbelief.

Chanyeol yanks and hauls Jongdae's heavy trunk onto the marble floor without asking. "What did you expect? I sleep here alone, it's my room." Jongdae did ask a stupid question, and couldn't take in the luxury in the room he was in, so he only stared at the marble floor, spacing out from the tense response.

It was dripping with dark opulence, and wasn't what Jongdae was used to at all. He couldn't imagine one person sleeping here. But of course, it only had one bed, and Jongdae was already burning up inside, not knowing what to do. Chanyeol locks the door and chants to protect it from eternal spells.

"I have a spare mattress I can line up to the wall, let me hand you some blankets." Chanyeol leaves without asking Jongdae if he agreed with the plan, scavenging for thick blankets in his varnished ebony cabinet. The thunder boy freshens up and washes his face in Chanyeol's bath, and it's almost as big as Jongdae's bunker when he roomed with ten other trainees.

The mattress is already packed to the wall, and that alone still looks better than how Jongdae had been sleeping for years with several other platoon members.

Jongdae fumbles with the unusual water system of the bath, far too modern for him to understand for several minutes.

A husky voice impatiently calls far from the bath. "Are you ready? We're to be at the banquet hall in a few minutes." Chanyeol sounds irritated already and Jongdae is drowning in the thick tension.

Jongdae manages to yell out a "No, please wait!" 

"I'll wait for you." Chanyeol says.

"You don't have to."

Of course he did. Of course he had to. Jongdae had nearly forgotten that Chanyeol was a Commander of the strongest kingdom, and had to put on a respectable front, they were hosting the unification after all.

"Yeo—" Jongdae calls out after seeing that Chanyeol isn't in the room anymore. He sees a bandage— the bandage he'd woven for Chanyeol when they first met on the nightstand, and he musters all of his might to resist feeling anything, or mention it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was waiting for him outside, and Jongdae silently followed him again to the banquet hall.

"I had to wait for you. You don't know where the banquet hall is, Sixth Commander. It wouldn't be too pleasing if a Commander from the host kingdom had left a guest, wouldn't it?" Chanyeol's low voice resonates in Jongdae's ears. Their treatment to each other, pretending like they are strangers however, doesn't resonate in Jongdae's heart.

Their unsynchronized steps on the marble floor end with the same tempo when they reach the banquet hall.

—---------

It would be an understatement to call the occasion a mere feast. Each dish reeked of extravagance, and so did the hall, from the marble floors to the high chandeliers. Inferno was dripping with everything expensive.

Jongdae almost felt like he was in a different universe, until a firevein's voice snapped him back to reality. He was too overwhelmed with the sight he figured Chanyeol just left him. 

"Kim Jongdae, Thunder Sixth Commander, please sit at this table." The listing said he was to sit beside Jongin, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Minseok— the waterveins, and a few other individuals.

His eyes skim down the paper and unfortunately, Chanyeol would be at the table too.

Oh. Thunderlord. There'd be nine people at the table, and Chanyeol and Jongdae were the lone representatives of their vein.

The random selection didn't appear to be so random after all, they were all notable veins in their own right, and Jongdae couldn't help but feel insecure as his achievements were probably equivalent to training sessions of the people at his table.

"Sire?" The firevein lady wakes Jongdae up, who was daydreaming in his fears. He scrambles off, striding to the table, and only Jongin is there, whose smile looks like it could light up an entire room.

"Jongdae!" An excited Jongin almost embraces Jongdae.

"It's good to see you. I really missed you." It felt good to have a friend with him at the table. Jongin updated him about his life and the two proceeded to talk like how they always did in the past, but this time, restrained, as to conform with the event's formality. Jongin grabbed Jongdae's hand below the table, gripping hard, lacing their fingers together.

Suddenly, Chanyeol takes a seat beside Jongdae, and he immediately jerks his hand away.

Shit. Why can't Jongdae breathe?

"You look familiar... Have I ever seen you before at the commonground?" Jongin furrows his eyebrows at Chanyeol, blinking several times and even leaning closer.

Chanyeol remembers the time when he'd seen Jongdae and Jongin together at Thunderhelm, figuring that the latter saw him, and panicked in silence. What if he remembered?

"...You fool, of course he looks familiar. He's the Sixth Commander of Fire!" Jongdae forces out a laugh, and thankfully Jongin bought the excuse.

It was awkward sitting in between Jongin and Chanyeol for Jongdae.

"You two seem to be close, how do you know each other?"

"Oh..." Well he already knew so he was just testing Jongin on whether or not he would tell the truth, right?

"We met at the commonground once, and our fathers were friends." Jongin was somehow honest. Chanyeol already knew this and nodded firmly. He didn't expect Jongin to tell the truth.

"I see. So ho—" Chanyeol continues but is suddenly speechless, frozen on the spot.

Sehun took a seat beside Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun, Wind Fourth Commander." He stands, and bows to everyone at the table, who bows in response after giving their names one by one.

"We have heard much about you, Sire." Junmyeon and Minseok, the waterveins suddenly arrive and take their seat beside Jongin.

"Good words, I hope." The young boy bit down on his lip nervously, showing a pretty grin after, which has the table chuckling.

"Of course, everyone knows of your kindness," Minseok tugs his lips into a cat-like smile. Sehun can feel the cool breeze radiate from him, an aura which makes him feel even more chilly than when he first saw the older man's eyes which looked like frosted glass.

"Minseok and I are the eldest here. I believe we have most all of you here somehow, even just as acquaintances, and we are expected to know you as notable men," Everyone except Jongdae agreed. They had all met very briefly, but not at the same time in a secret meeting initiated by Yixing before, hidden in the commonground as commoners, and had kept touch since then without alerting their veins. Some of them met two at a time, and the others met just Baekhyun and Yixing. Although Minseok and Junmyeon spent the most time with Baekhyun and Yixing, knowing that the other veins wanted the same life was enough. They all shared the same sentiment, a wish to live without war.

"Except for you, Sire." Junmyeon motions to Jongdae, who immediately introduced himself.

Jongin speaks to calm down a visibly flustered Jongdae. "Don't worry about him, Myeon. He wants this as much as we do." 

"Commander Jongdae! Tell them about yourself." Baekhyun brightly says and arrives with Yixing and Kyungsoo.

"I... Hello. I'm Jongdae, Thunder's Sixth Commander. Ask me anything about my kingdom and I will happily answer." He smiles brightly and everyone at the table responds positively.

"Wait, this is Kyungsoo. I'm sure you all know of him and his temper," Kyungsoo playfully rolls his eyes at Baekhyun. "A kingdom-saving temper. He's a young but humble lad, and it may be the first time for some of you to meet him, but just warm up to him and he'll be splendid." They all greet Kyungsoo, whose cheeks are burning red.

"Don't compliment him too much, his head might get bigger." Chanyeol jabs. Jongdae finds himself laughing along too but feels eerie tension. 

"You say that as if your head isn't humongous!" Baekhyun nearly yells.

The waterveins have Heath eyes. "Full of that firetalk and what-not." It's almost like they're accustomed to teasing the ever-frightening Chanyeol.

Sehun was reserved, but still charming as he smiled at all of the tomfoolery at the table in disbelief. Suddenly, the courses are extravagantly served one after the other, supplementing the nine as to not get tired from talking to each other.

"Don't anger him! He'd burn us all!" Jongin is in a fit of giggles, and Jongdae really feels something strange, like these people met each other before, regularly.

Not just to be acquainted. But like they were actual friends.

The way they interacted was still demure compared to the other tables, like they could never observe what was happening.

Sehun finally stirs up some words. "Jongdae, did you get selected for family lineage or skills?" Chanyeol and Jongin looks at Jongdae who looks like he'd been stopped in time.

It was a simple question but he hadn't even felt this alone in a long time, almost forgetting he was an orphan.

Sehun clears his throat. "Was it a sensitive question? I deeply apologize, I was just curious."

"Don't be, please. I was lost for a moment. I got selected for skills." Jongdae confidently says, but knows the bearing of his response. Now everyone will know he's an orphan, and how he was an underprivileged one at that. Everyone knew those who were selected for skills usually had parents who died in the uprising.

"He's lived by himself brilliantly. He is who he is today, raised by his own mind and principles." Jongin defends the unasked with haste. Jongdae sighs in relief, silently blessing Jongin with thanks.

"That's pleasing to hear. We have much luck to have him in our team," Sehun pauses and everyone seems to know something Jongdae doesn't, and he's certain he'll find out sooner or later if his gut feeling is right.

The rest ask Jongdae the most basic of questions and are satisfied with his clever responses.

Yixing finally directs the discussion. "Enough with this much happiness for now. Do report the happenings in each kingdom if you will, sires."

They find out that the waterveins have been the best they have ever been, and had overcome financial struggles caused by the aristocracy. The earthveins have been busy defending the border from vandals as usual, and they haven't been attacked in the longest time. Being one of the more elite kingdoms, the wind kingdom hasn't been experiencing any severe struggles, according to Sehun and Jongin. That is, if the underlying corruption in noble families arranging marriages for their children to obtain highly viable assets was fine.

The healing kingdom, is still improving, and teaching more veins their craft, which makes Yixing proud as he updates the eight about his kingdom.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun talk about light's neutrality, and Chanyeol wryly chuckles as he speaks of the advancement in weaponry from Inferno.

"It's as if we're preparing for a war." His tone isn't upset though, which worries Jongdae. It seems he's alright with the plans.

Lastly, everyone is shocked when they find out about the treatment of thunderveins from some fireveins. Even Chanyeol didn't know about the abuse, and dead thunderveins found along the border. Being a minority, they still do have money, but the impoverished children continue to suffer. Jongdae releases all of his frustrations about his kingdom with a heavy heart, and wishes he could help.

"So... Who's to brief him about what's happening?" Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun and Yixing about Jongdae, who quirks his brow up in confusion.

Jongdae slowly shifts in his seat. "What's happening?" 

"This is not the first time we have met. We have been meeting in secret." Yixing whispers.

Minutes later, he finds out that the eight men he talked to, indeed had established connections, and that they were planned to be the next Council of Nine. Truthfully, the Lord Commander of Water had told Junmyeon to start and contact the others in order to be familiar with one another, but slowly, Junmyeon had actually been resolving issues between other veins with the help of the other seven.

Dinner was to end soon so Jongdae wasn't fully briefed about it but apparently they were together for a better cause. It was a humble cause at that, and never would he imagine that he would be part of a group which wanted to help the forces unite for all veins.

Slowly, the Lord Commander announced the end of dinner, and everyone at the table left. Chanyeol waited for Jongdae, and the latter silently followed him back to his room again.

Chanyeol still didn't explicitly initiate any conversations with Jongdae, and the thundervein would be lying if he said he didn't feel a growing pain in his heart.

But one sensation in his heart made it soar. It was solidarity with the other eight veins.

They may be divided due to veins, but have one ultimate goal— exhibit exemplary duty. 

The duty to protect their veins they love so much.


	13. TWELVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I hope it's worth the wait :o

TWELVE.

The atmosphere in Inferno's camp was erratically spine chilling. Jongdae wasn't pleasantly surprised by the cold breeze, too cold he had to secretly cast the atom spell for heat— one of the tricks the fire kids pulled out, which Jongdae discovered he could play too. When he was playing around with Jongin a few years ago by the oak tree. Of course, only he and Jongin knew about it until now.

Chanyeol didn't go to bed yet, and he didn't talk to Jongdae on their way back to his room. He simply left the boy in his room alone, and went somewhere, well of course he did. And he didn't bother to disclose the details of what that event was to Jongdae. 

Jongdae hears the heavy door creaking as it's hexed open, amidst hours of trying to sleep, containing all his anxieties in his head. Chanyeol's footsteps are heavy, and his voice is deeper than usual, groaning as the door is hexed closed, releasing a cacophony of grumpiness from the giant, unbothered about how he could probably wake Jongdae up.

Jongdae ignores all the noises because he feels like he's freezing despite the mountain of thick blankets he wedged himself in between. He pinned himself to the wall for more heat, but his teeth was chattering. "Cold... it's c-cold." He says groggily, half-asleep still.

The first official meeting, excluding the casual dinner, starts today and Jongdae is beyond terrified. Even though Jongin is his best friend, being warm with him would let others be curious— for a bad reason. And he couldn't rely on Chanyeol to comfort him at all, after all they went through recently.

He also realizes he had forgotten to bring thundergems or bathe in them for the last two weeks, as he'd been too paranoid he'd run into Chanyeol at the caves, so he just settled for the springs of Thunderhelm. Without much thundergem in his veins, any powerful spells would have his energy drained in no time, and he could not be vulnerable in a place where he's surrounded by fireveins.

But he felt like he was turning to ice, in the most fiery kingdom. His hushed grunts against the cold wind continue as the tapping of branches against Chanyeol's room's window count the seconds he fails to sleep. Chanyeol's bed was closer to the window and Jongdae wondered how the giant slept so soundly— he was probably even warmer than he was, being born with fire coursing through his veins. He probably also overdosed on firegems considering his bulkier stature which was evident recently.

Minutes passed and Jongdae still felt numb. Would he rummage for thicker sheets or wake Chanyeol up to start a fire? Both options wagered his pride, because the possibility of starting a fight with the firevein was inevitably high. He could also try to use the minute amount of energy he had to warm himself, but that was incredibly foolish. He just had to get through one night, and ask for thicker blankets for the next.

He hears Chanyeol sleeping on the bed, easily snoring after mere minutes of lying down, or plopping down.

The thunder boy's teeth kept chattering. "C-cold." He chanted the words like a prayer, shallowly hoping Chanyeol would hear, speaking a bit louder on purpose to attract the giant's attention. Fingers a light purple, nearly frozen, the numbness doesn't die down and Jongdae can't even open his mouth to speak. He's suspicious now, he doesn't know if this is a curse or he's just not accustomed to this wind. Wind could not be this strong to paralyze his senses, at least the winds in Thunderhelm didn't do this. He ate enough today, and it was impossible for him to be this weak without his usual dosage of thundergems. Perhaps something else happened to him, that he didn't know of.

Chanyeol wakes up at the sixth hour and heads over to the thunder boy, wrapped in the blanket resembling a pressed against the wall. "Jongdae, wake up, the first meeting is in four hours, but the communal breakfast begins in half an hour." The firevein says calmly, forgetting to say Sixth Commander instead. It's not like the sleeping figure will remember anyway, if he is in a deep slumber.

No response or movements from Jongdae at all.

Chanyeol waits a few moments and repeats himself. Still no answers or any form of acknowledgement.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and groggily pulls the blanket off Jongdae's face to see the sickly-looking smaller man, and he's shocked beyond belief. He's pale and his lips are a soft violet. The golden glow which always shines on his face is gone, he looks flushed— on the brink of being dehydrated and sick.

"D-Dae, what happened?" He hurriedly touches Jongdae's forehead and it feels icy. He instantly recoils his hand from the cold. Chanyeol hadn't touched Jongdae in the longest time. How unfortunate it was, that they had to touch again like this.

The giant mutters a curse to himself, sighing deeply, and rushes to draw water, pours it in his palm and rushes to cast the spell to heat it.

With his free hand, he supports Jongdae's head and neck, nudging him awake. "Drink this—" Jongdae's eyelids hazily open, half-lidded, and his mouth slowly follows. It's difficult for the firevein to let the water pour down the smaller boy's throat but he manages. It's messy, but a bit of color instantly appears on his cheeks. 

Thank the Firelord.

He lays Jongdae down again and grabs his wool sheets and puts them on him. "It's cold, Yeol. Why is it so c-cold in Firehelm? Fire cannot be c-cold, or... can it? Cold fire exists?" Chanyeol chuckled to himself, of course Jongdae could still manage spew out his comical and nonsensical thoughts despite being freezing cold.

Chanyeol runs his hands along Jongdae's cold back, soothing the thundervein with his heat, and presses a quick kiss to the thunder boy's forehead, which was incredibly chilly. 

He had kissed his forehead involuntarily, too flustered to let out a 'sorry', only hoping Jongdae wouldn't remember it later.

He couldn't help himself, still hoping Jongdae wouldn't bring it up, ever. Chanyeol couldn't keep the arrogant facade for long with Jongdae.

Jongdae stabilizes his position and grips onto Chanyeol's bare arm, because for some reason, the firevein preferred sleeping without a shirt on. He's probably still half-asleep and Chanyeol lets him drag him closer to his body, and radiates his heat.

With Jongdae leaning against Chanyeol chest, he can't help but stare at Jongdae's now plush lips. The supposed pain in his heart thawed like ice. He couldn't help but be in love with Jongdae, especially when deep down in his heart, Chanyeol knew the thunder boy only pushed him away because he didn't want him to get hurt. And that's why he did the same, to protect him too, even though it hurt him a hundredfold as much.

If Chanyeol and Jongdae manage to get up in an hour and get ready in less than half, then they'd be good to go for breakfast. But for now, Jongdae had to get as warm as he could, and hopefully enough sleep.

Jongdae nuzzles closer to Chanyeol, and hugs him tighter, putting his legs over the giant. Chanyeol almost giggles. He'd skip the meetings to stay with Jongdae like this the whole day. Maybe he could be selfish, and wish for his own peace, but he had thousands of veins put before himself despite the narcissistic exterior he appeared to have.

The giant responds to Jongdae's weakened breathing by generating a small flame from his index finger. It doesn't last for long, Chanyeol hasn't taken firestones in quite sometime, but his warmth engulfs the thundervein, and they're wrapped in a tight embrace. The firevein still manages to lovingly stroke warmth into Jongdae's back, despite being asleep himself, calloused fingers warming the soft cold skin.

—---------

Hours later, Jongdae wakes up and almost has a heart attack when he finds himself in Chanyeol's embrace.

Thunderlord. He remembers what happened and doesn't waste a single second to free himself.

With an awkward red face he scrambles away, feeling much warmer than he dreamed of feeling last night. Chanyeol scuffled up, shirtless and hurriedly runs to bathe, without uttering a single word. Jongdae remains flustered and tangled in the warm bedsheets, and stands to stare out the window overlooking the hazy sky.

Chanyeol finished quickly, red hair appearing like wine, drenched, and towel tied to his waist. Jongdae is still wary and averts his gaze so as not to stare at Chanyeol's exposed skin. "Nothing happened last night, Sixth Commander. You were just so cold and numb, I thought you would freeze to death." The firevein ruffles his wet hair and proceeds to dress up, not waiting for a response. His muscles ripple in an even more defined way now, Jongdae notes. Chanyeol must've been training himself day in and day out like he did. He doesn't bother to hide from Jongdae, and dresses in front of him like it's his second nature. You're here for business, Jongdae says in his head. Stop thinking about whatever foolery you could be having with someone who didn't want you, he tried to convince himself with those words.

Jongdae doesn't know if he preferred having something happen and not remember, or have nothing happen at all and feel alone again.

Trying to ignore himself from getting absorbed by Chanyeol's exterior again, he now enters the room to bathe. Despite being unfamiliar with the advanced water mechanism in this kingdom, he managed to finish and dress himself as well.

He's donned in a military outfit today, thunder's emblem on his chest, and gold buttons and stripes brandished on him.

"We're to head to the banquet hall, Sixth Commander." Chanyeol signals, and Jongdae shadows behind him yet again on the way to the banquet hall.

—---------

Unfortunately, he is to sit with Chanyeol at every meal for the rest of the unification. Everything for this event has been planned. From the ending minute of each sectioned event, to each meal to be eaten, and now the seating arrangement, it's something he can't refute. He'll be with these eight men for the rest of his days in Firehelm.

Chanyeol and Jongdae are late, and the other seven are already enjoying their fill of Inferno's offerings. "These are all freshly sourced from our garden." The grand cook boasts as he hands out exquisite-looking crisp greens, and plump fruits, making everyone salivate.

"It's delicious." It was so fresh but tantalizing, and his mouth watered for more. Jongdae supposed that Inferno's veins ate lavishly regularly.

He couldn't help but feel discord as the plate before him could easily feed two common families back in Thunderhelm.

All the sweetness from the fruits suddenly left a bitter taste in his mouth after he remembered the reality that was the life of thousands of veins, yet here he was, sitting and enjoying meals which could save those lives. He wished all kingdoms could have financial stability and fix the divide between the commoners and nobles by the end of the peace talks.

"Sixth Commander of Thunder, I believe we hadn't enough time to brief you last night. Are you alright? You look pale." A calm voice is heard from Junmyeon, the ever-famous water wielder.

"Please do call me Jongdae, sire. It was quite cold last night, I wasn't accustomed to the breeze." Jongdae explains, flustered as he rushes to swallow the strawberry he was chewing.

Kyungsoo nods understandingly. "Then ask the firevein for a flame." 

"Unless he was too busy snoring. This one dozes off frequently." The watervein— Junmyeon replied, and had the whole table chuckling, faces red, and Chanyeol, slamming his fists on the table teary-eyed. Because it was partly true. He was, in fact snoring. And he was known in the group as the giant who snored in sleep as loud as his battlecries in wars.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Sehun clearly couldn't comprehend the humor in Junmyeon's jab, but laughed emptily anyway to show support, calmly finishing their meals.

The eldest, Minseok, shows a cat-like grin and whispers. "Did all of you bring your weapons?" He leans toward the round table, and his icy voice commands others to listen to him, intrigued.

"Of course, who knows what could happen here." Sehun replies with haste, dark brows furrowing as his red tongue licks at his plump pink lip.

Everyone looks at each other questioningly, before realizing no one surrendered their weapons, except for Jongdae.

Yixing realizes he had forgotten to tell Jongdae about the importance of weaponry in intervein activities. "We haven't prompted him enough, lads. But you must return to your helm and retrieve the bolt during the break." 

"Break?" Jongdae questioned.

Chanyeol clears his throat. "There's a break to be given after the third general meeting of the day. You can return to bathing caves, or get a new wardrobe, anything goes." Everyone nods like they'd already been informed of this, and had plans. 

"Why though? Doesn't the council see the potential danger of it?" Jongdae asks. A smug grin forms from Yixing's lips. "It was my idea for that very purpose, because I wanted to talk to all of you privately. And for some odd reason, the council didn't oppose. So we must use the break to the fullest, it's nearly half a day long." The healer smiles.

He's witty, but he wonders if there was a secret place they wouldn't be found in. Hiding with Chanyeol as two is hard enough, and Jongdae can't imagine how nine men would leave together unnoticed.

"It's either the Council trusts me, or my charm just leaves all of my plans undetected." Yixing smiles again.

Or they could just be pretending they didn't know, Jongdae thought.

Breakfast ends and the first official meeting of the day begins. The first activity on the agenda is to familiarize yourself with your tablemates, which was fairly easy for the common man, but Jongdae felt a sense of difficulty.

He deeply knew only Jongin and maybe Chanyeol, but everyone seemed to already be extremely comfortable with each other. Jongdae couldn't be comfortable with Chanyeol during times like this.

It wasn't difficult to talk to everyone else, nor did he feel left out, he just found himself occasionally silent as he admired the intimacy and familiarity of everyone around him. He talked when someone had inquiries about him, but found himself sneaking glances at Chanyeol, who was intent at taking every opportunity to converse with Sehun, and Jongdae felt a sinking in his chest each time he saw it happening.

Within minutes of whispers Jongdae finds out that their table and the men seated in it was not a coincidence either. Yixing explains that the last Council member of the previous generation had confided in astrology to track the veins who would be part of the next Nine. It was inevitable that Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun would be part. They were of royal blood, pure royal blood, and were skilled beyond compare. Kyungsoo, Minseok, Junmyeon, and Jongin were fearless too, of course. They earned their spot because their physical abilities and fearlessness had deserved it, both in wits and in battle.

Yixing told them, well reminded the seven, and told Jongdae, that only they knew of them being the succeeding Nine, along with the current Council, and they'd have to be very private about it. Jongdae's heart was thumping— all possible men, and he had to be chosen by the skies? 

Jongdae was special? Did he really have this purpose?

He felt a sense of dread, wondering if his parents and Jongin's parents knew about this, and made them meet as children. Every thought in his head started to align like clockwork and he realized that they were discussing a very serious matter, and he had no time to doubt himself.

Because it would be no use to doubt yourself if everyone else did.

The pressure already made him frantic, fingers fidgeting, gripping his trousers, anticipating what words were to come from the people around him.

But all he could do now was relish in every conversation he had with the men around him, after all they were the first large group of other-veined friends he had, and were to be in the same Council as him soon.

—---------

The nine men spent the whole day together, and Chanyeol had toured them of the different places only the aristocracy of the fireveins could visit. Much like every other places in Inferno, all structures dropped of luxury and sophistication— red, black, marble and glints of silver everywhere. The red forest or so it was called, was the only known forest of Inferno, as the greenlands by the border between Thunder and Inferno had no habitants. 

Snow falling upon the fading auburn leaves of the trees made each man sigh in awe at the splendor of the sight in front of them. True peace was enjoying moments like this, spent with friends.

It was unfortunate that veins couldn't touch each other, unless they purposely wanted to surge, or was a secondskin. 

Everyone had already known that Jongdae was a secondskin. Baekhyun made them all aware of it after Yixing had healed Jongdae, and the team strategized to use their conditions to their advantage, granted that a situation would call for it.

Chanyeol built a bonfire and generated the flame himself, of course. It took Kyungsoo and Jongin no time to find more barks of wood to slice in seconds, to add to the woodpile. 

The nine men continued talking about their kingdoms, teaching each other more about recent events occurring in each, and eventually, the night sky had enveloped the bright blue hues above, and was the signal for all the men to return to their rooms after dinner spent together, reinforcing their newfound collective friendship.

Jongdae can't suppress his happiness when Chanyeol actually initiates more conversations with him during dinner. He mostly asks Jongdae if he is alright, or feeling cold, and that's enough to warm the thundevein's heart.

If only the scarlet-haired boy had held his hand under the tablecloth, then his heart would be blazing.

—---------

Chanyeol's finally talking to Jongdae comfortably on the way back, after curtly acknowledging him earlier. They even started walking beside each other.

"Were you nervous earlier?" Chanyeol asks, peering down at Jongdae on his left. The shorter man nods. "You shouldn't have to worry. They like you, you're amusing and humorous. And intelligent. You were selected for a reason." 

"T-Thank you, Yeol..." 

"Are you still cold?" Chanyeol opens the door to his room for Jongdae, and holds the smaller man's hand with both of his.

"Yes." He grins adeptly and awkwardly pulls his hand away.

"I-I... Am going to change into my nightclothes." Jongdae's whole body is warm, and he doesn't want to wash his hands.

"Alright." Chanyeol replies.

Jongdae is scrummaging through his trunk to change to his nightclothes, cheeks painted a light pink after Chanyeol held his hand.

Jongdae freshens up and settles into bed. A few minutes of tossing and turning later, he peeks out of his fluffy blanket, to look up at Chanyeol right in front of his face, hair even fluffier than the blanket. He looked like an innocent puppy, dazed and bright-eyed.

Chanyeol suddenly puts his full weight on Jongdae and hugs him. Jongdae feels warm, and the sudden act of intimacy after such a long time of ignoring each other shocks him.

In fact, he can't gather his senses to tell him to move.

"Yeol, I—"

"Shh, Dae... I'm really sorry... I was a coward," Chanyeol's teary-eyed. He's been wanting to hold Jongdae like this for the longest time, everything had gotten so difficult without him, and he wasn't there to be with when he so desperately needed him. He tucks Jongdae's golden locks behind his ears, and cups his face, hands heating his cold cheeks now tainted a flushed peach. "I know this is really sudden, but I couldn't resist you anymore. You know my love for you never wavered, and I know you felt the same." He stares into Jongdae's eyes, and intertwined their fingers.

"If we play our cards right, this can work out. After all, our gods haven't forsaken us yet... We've been doing this for a while, and they remain tolerant. There's hope, and I won't let my vein dictate who I can love anymore." Chanyeol slowly declares, stroking his fingers along Jongdae's face, and plants a soft kiss to his forehead.

Jongdae does the same, and he gently moves his head to lean into the firevein's touch.

He stares at Jongdae for approval, without uttering a single word, and Jongdae lets out a single "Mm.", telling him yes. Chanyeol leaves a trail of soft kisses on his nose, to the top of the thunder boy's lips, and looks him in the eyes again.

"Yes." Jongdae says breathlessly, and he pulls the firevein closer to him by the collar of his shirt. Their lips crash onto each other's, slowly, tenderly, then eagerly, for the first time in ages.

Chanyeol tilts Jongdae's head, and the two make an exchange of open-mouthed kisses— some sweet, others incredibly filthy, as the room is filled with soft and lewd whispers of the two veins' names from each other's mouths, fingers raking against each other's waists, hands roaming around the familiar territory left untouched for months.

Jongdae pulls away slowly, panting, and is pleased with the view of the firevein before him, lips extremely red and glossy.

"Surely we can't. And if we've been... Doing this for so long without any objections from the gods so far, I believe they accept and trust us too." Jongdae says easily, and Chanyeol can't resist kissing the corner of his lips, the beautiful curl that retreated sometimes when he had shown the most heartwarming of pouts when upset. And they kiss again, and Chanyeol giggles when he smiles, and feels that Jongdae is smiling too.

"I didn't mean any of it, I swear." Chanyeol confesses, and Jongdae says the same. They both knew what they spoke of and needed no more clarity— ignoring each other felt stupid when all they've wanted to do was hold each other and be there for each other.

Chanyeol apologizes again and tells Jongdae he was faking it all, and holds both of Jongdae's hands into his, the thundervein's smaller hands fitting perfectly when they interlace theirs together.

"I know." Jongdae is on his knees before Chanyeol, copying the firevein's position, and they hug each other tightly, as if letting go would make them cease to exist. The thundervein can't help but smile genuinely, beaming and glowing brighter than yellow thundergems. Because he's in the arms of his beloved again, whose cheeks could match the shade of his hair from the whirlwind of excitement, happiness, and love suddenly dawning upon him.

Red was a color Chanyeol had identified with for so long, and seeing the same color stained on his lover's cheeks sent a flurry of emotions rushing in his heart.

Red, fiery, beautiful, and thrilling. The color he'd be willing to fight for. 

Apart from the golden yellow he recently learned to love, of course.


	14. THIRTEEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy double-update

THIRTEEN.

Fuck.

Jongdae woke up from a horrendous nightmare, after hearing about the situations in other kingdoms which had disheartened him the night before. 

Chanyeol was alerted by Jongdae's screams, and cradled him in his arms, slowly calming him back to reality. The visions Jongdae saw were enough to have him shocked when waking up, drenched in sweat.

Because he saw Chanyeol dead, and couldn't stomach telling the firevein what'd happened.

Yixing plans all the daily activities for the group, being eldest council member, and today, he decided to let everyone partner up, except for the waterveins and Kyungsoo of course.

Chanyeol is responsible for Jongdae, and teaches him about customs in Inferno, and learns about the way of life in Thunderhelm as well, a striking contrast of riches and the lack of it in the latter.

—---------

Blindfolded, and nearly manhandled by the bloodmagic of Inferno's guards, the teleporter is dragged into the Lord Commander's quarters, chained up.

"What are you doing to me?" He painlessly removes the gag restricting his speech, but reserves his energy to teleport later, his voice trembling in fear.

Jongin looked up to stare into the eyes of the Inferno's Supreme Commander himself. "You must do what I say. Disobeying me will result in your betrothed's death."

A lump formed in the golden boy's throats. He shuddered. "H-How do you know of Joohyun?" Jongin didn't love her, but was sworn to protect her, and putting her into any possible form of danger from none other than the most feared Supreme Commander didn't help him to collect his thoughts.

"We know everything about you Jongin," The Supreme Commander crouches down and traces Jongin's jaw, the touch stinging him— he could surge and kill him any second, and he flinches, begging for his life on his knees.

"We've been watching you. I even know you fancy the thundervein. Don't you? It's Sixth Commander Jongdae you desire." Jongin's heart feels like it's about to leap out of his chest. Not Jongdae, please. He can't handle anything bad happening to him.

"That's not true! You're spewing lies!" Jongin attempts but he knows he's terrible at concealing his true feelings. Why was he so foolish about Jongdae? His throat is held by the Supreme Commander for a few seconds, and he feels like he's on fire. His whole body is drained.

"You shall work for me, and bring Jongdae alive, and alone. Tomorrow, whenever, just soon. Fail to do so, and the choice to do whatever to do to Joohyun will be in our hands. Your kingdom is at stake." Jongin's face receives a burning slap, and his eyes water from the pain. He was much stronger than this, but he had an oath to be kept. Protecting someone he didn't love, but he had to, was better than risking it for someone who never loved him, right?

Wrong.

Jongin knew Jongdae for years and couldn't bear with the possibility of him dying just because of his betrayal.

He gets kicked in the stomach by a snickering guard. "Swear, teleporter." 

Jongin nods, unable to protest.

It's for his kingdom anyway.

It's a blood pact. His arm is slashed, and so is the Supreme Commander's, the colors of their veins blending to be an earthy maroon in the high leader's palm, and the teleporter winces at the sudden pain.

He almost snarls at the Supreme Commander, but he knows he has to abandon everything he did. It's impossible to mention this to the other eight men and find a solution anyway. There were only two options. Jongin had to forego his feelings for someone who didn't love him and save someone who had only shown devotion towards him, or defy the Supreme Commander and get innocent people murdered.

The choice was clear, and it was the former. What would they do to Jongdae anyway, that he wouldn't be able to escape? Jongin had to believe Jongdae could survive.

He knew he had to move on and save Joohyun.

His veins stirred a different feeling in a long time. This man was being corrupted by Inferno's immorality.

Jongin was forced to be a traitor.

He gets unchained and returns to Sehun, unfazed by anything, dropping no hints of what was to come, and all the men partake in the meal together.

Jongin is getting better at lying, no one could've noticed anything strange about him. Except Baekhyun of course, but he chose to ignore the teleporter's strange aura for now.

—---------

The break of the day would be coming soon. Each group had spent a lengthy amount of time immersing themselves in the situation of the other kingdoms, in order to be more understanding.

Jongdae asks Chanyeol if they could hide and go to a secret place only he knew of during the bathing hours, and the giant agreed.

The path was taken by foot, and was a tiring journey, but the view Chanyeol's eyes were treated to was beyond rewarding.

"The orchards here are breathtaking. Let me show you." Suddenly, Chanyeol is following Jongdae to an ethereal flower path. He never knew a place like this could exist, especially deeply hidden in the borders of Inferno and Thunderhelm.

Jongdae is absolutely correct, Chanyeol finds himself speechless. The firevein never could've imagined how much space there was to encompass the fields of lavender and gardenia, all vividly colored, appearing like they grew from the tears of the merciful gods. It's a sight he's never seen before and he can't help but stare in amazement— embezzled with the loveliest shades of lilac, petals appearing so soft, despite not touching them yet. Almost like floating ice crystals, painted by the Lords themselves, and Chanyeol can't suppress the awestricken expression on his face. 

"Beautiful." The word leaves his mouth like a prayer.

The sight before him made the red forest pale in comparison. It seemed enchanted, like faeries could welcome him into the forest and he would be seduced in a trance. Chanyeol chuckles, realizing why Jongdae's reaction to the red forest was mediocre compared to the other men.

"My father used to take me here all the time... Before Inferno had started... Only rebels and secondskins knew— know of this place. I haven't seen anyone else here since then." Jongdae brought Jongin here once though, when he planned to confess to him. But that day turned out to be the day he was announced to be betrothed to Joohyun, and nothing could console the thundervein's heart then.

Setting the memory aside, Jongdae lies down on a soft lavender bed, staring at the sky, and motions at Chanyeol to do the same and lie beside him. The thunder boy really was the only remaining thundervein who was a secondskin, and took refuge here whenever he felt down, although its distance from Thunderhelm prevented him from doing so recently.

"The killings... I'm sorry, really." Chanyeol finishes his sentence , unable to say anything else and lays on the flat area in the fields an arm's length away. Of course he had been taught to speak of The Killings with pride— he was a firevein after all, but being with Jongdae made him realize so much. One notable thing was, veins needed not to kill each other. If only love could overpower the will of the Gods.

Jongdae smiles at the firevein. "It's not like you could've done anything about it. We can't choose the vein we're born into... All I can do now is come here alone because it seems no one knows of this place. And forget my troubles for a fleeting moment." Jongdae muses, and Chanyeol swears he feels a weird sensation in his chest when he caught a glimpse of Jongdae's fluttering eyelashes, exposing his twinkling eyes which stared at the picturesque sky painted in the colors of Thunder and Inferno fading to lavender. The most magnificent golden yellow, and a fierce scarlet red fading into each other.

"But now I know of it too." Chanyeol smiles and takes in the delicate flowery scent surrounding them.

"You're right. But this place is like no other. And I wonder how it's maintained to be like this... Perhaps the water god found favor on our kingdom too. But this place is all that matters to me right now, and being with you. It's truly beautiful. It makes me happier than anything." Jongdae closes his eyes once more, settling into the atmosphere. It's serene and makes him forget of all of his worries. Perhaps heaven is like this, and all those who perished in the war, or all secondskins who became martyrs ended up living in a sanctuary like this in their second awakening.

Beautiful. A simple word that could capture everything breathtaking, not only speaking of man, or nature, but the feelings in one's heart too.

"Truly beautiful." Chanyeol whispers. But he's not looking at the dazzling gardenias or the lush lavender field. He isn't looking at the surreal sky either. He's looking at a blond boy whose eyes are closed, eyelashes long and fluttering as some petals lightly fall on his face, sunbeams bouncing off of his face in radiance.

Chanyeol thought he could call his life truly beautiful too, but that was only if he could look at only the blond boy and rest with him in the lavender fields for eternity, never leaving his side.

Jongdae was beautiful, and he whispered words of praise to the Firelord for not punishing him for falling into the beauty of love.

At least not yet.


End file.
